


Шпион, который меня полюбил

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow), Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс с трудом удерживал на лице маску обаяния – в то время как его челюсть стремилась на прямую встречу с полом. Еще никто и никогда так беззастенчиво не приглашал его в постель на первом свидании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> АУ; пара матерных слов; впервые на экране все штампы нашего городка фэндома: Артур - еврейская сучка, Имс чешет яйца и многое другое ));  
> за коллаж огромное спасибо JS[Shrimp]

__

Ничто не выдавало в неприметном обшарпанном здании на самой окраине города штаб-квартиру Моссада. Скорее, там могла бы затеряться китайская прачечная – если бы дело касалось Лос-Анджелеса. Но дело происходило в Барселоне, а потому это было всего лишь заброшенное здание, предназначенное под снос. Оно бы и дальше не выделялось среди полчищ ему подобных, если бы не молодой человек весьма приличного вида, замерший будто бы в растерянности возле покосившегося подъезда. Молодой человек был рафинирован и прилизан – ничего лишнего, сплошь гладкие линии и минимализм.

Со вздохом он пригнулся и нырнул в пыльный полумрак здания.

В подвале с опасно искривившимся потолком молодой человек нажал на выпуклость в стене, и часть ее отъехала в сторону, обнажая внутренности лифта самого современного вида.

Артур – так звали молодого человека – стукнул ладонью по кнопке «–3 этаж», выместив на металле все свое негодование по поводу преждевременного отзыва из отпуска. Поскольку в лифте протоколом были предусмотрены камеры, от дальнейших проявлений чувств пришлось воздержаться.

С другой стороны, появился повод проведать Генри.

Артур заранее смирился с очередным делом, просто потому, что другого выхода у него не было – так стоит ли тратить нервы? Пройдя через обыденную процедуру проверки – отпечатки пальцев, сканирование сетчатки и прочая рутина, – он вошел в святая святых.

Штаб встретил Артура сосредоточенным рабочим молчанием. Тишину нарушало лишь шуршание гигантских воздухоочистителей, которые с легким шипением забирали с жаркой и пыльной поверхности воздух, обеззараживали его и обогащали полезными ионами и водяной пылью. Никто из коллег даже не повернул головы, когда Артур отошел от КПП и прошествовал к кабинету главы европейского отделения. Это было просто не принято – здесь, в царстве гладких линий, протоколов, железа и стекла, строгости и лаконичности, любое проявление эмоций считалось неуместной блажью.

Наверное, поэтому Артур со своей необъяснимой любовью к крохотному суккуленту рода «фаукария» со странным именем Генри прослыл весьма эксцентричным и дерзким агентом, которому поручают самые необычные дела.

В кабинете начальника, мистера Зееленфройнда, было все так же холодно и неуютно. Собственно, на такой эффект хозяин кабинета и рассчитывал.

– Циммерман. Я ждал вас. – Начальник даже не соизволил приподняться, дабы поприветствовать вошедшего. Он был слишком занят биржевыми сводками – в этом Артур был абсолютно уверен, поскольку знал о вчерашнем обвале.

Тем не менее, сегодняшнее дело явно было поважнее любых биржевых игрищ, иначе бы его не отозвали из отпуска.

Первого отпуска за последние шесть лет, между прочим.

На столе лежала строгая черная папка без опознавательных знаков, на которую молча кивнул Зееленфройнд. Артур уселся в жесткое кресло, пододвинул папку к себе, приподнял мизинцем обложку и бросил быстрый взгляд внутрь.

– Я слушаю.

– Все предельно просто: мы подозреваем, что данный объект переправляет наркотики из Палестины в страны Евросоюза. Нужно перекрыть этот трафик, для чего вам поручается тщательно проследить за объектом и установить с ним тесные отношения. Чтобы иметь возможность полностью перекрыть канал.

При этом выражение лица начальника стало чуть виноватым – насколько виноватой может быть гранитная плита. Артур понимающе хмыкнул. Он еще раз заглянул в папку, на сей раз более пристально.

– Насколько тесные? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

– Интимные, – подчеркнул Зееленфройнд и более не обращал на Артура никакого внимания.

Артур вышел из кабинета, зажав папку подмышкой, оставил секретарю несколько ничего не значащих распоряжений и закрылся в кабинете, чтобы в тишине прочитать содержимое папки – за пределы офиса ее все равно нельзя было выносить.

Внимательно просмотрев материалы дела и заучив их наизусть, Артур сердечно попрощался со своим питомцем, вежливо кивнул коллегам и, пройдя обычную процедуру досмотра и сличения, покинул здание, влившись в обычный водоворот жаркого испанского город с непривычно-яркими – после прохлады подземелья – жителями и архитектурой.

 

***

В штаб-квартире МИ-5 было, как всегда, людно. Имс привычно пофлиртовал с девушками из отдела связи и лишь после пятого истеричного сигнала интеркома оторвался от напрочь заклеенного стикерами монитора и пошел сдаваться начальству.

Генерал Смит резко утопил клавишу и покраснел. Компьютер в его заваленном бумагами кабинете – господи, даже печатная машинка, гордо стоящая в углу, смотрелась более органично – служил лишь для поддержания имиджа. Впрочем, все знали, что ничего сложнее пасьянса «Косынка» генерал не использует. Зато подборка литературы с лихвой компенсировала обманчивое первое впечатление. Тут было все, включая «Майн Кампф» и «Антидюринг».

Имс с ходу плюхнулся в кресло и потянулся руками к неряшливой папке, поджидавшей его на столе.

– Агент! – пророкотал генерал. – Родина нуждается в ваших услугах!

– Правда, что ли? – изумился Имс, припоминая все подходящие локальные войны и конфликты.

Впрочем, Родина нуждалась в услугах агента Имса не реже, чем раз в неделю. Иногда он даже удивлялся, как Родина умудрилась дожить до столько преклонного возраста – он-то мог печься о ее благе только последние десять лет.

– Перестаньте паясничать! – вспылил генерал. – Вот папка, в ней материалы дела. Вам надлежит… сблизиться с объектом и узнать о нем побольше. Имеются сведения, что он укрывает террористов.

– Это он укрывает? Да ладно! – Имс еще раз посмотрел на молоденького и ушастого «объекта». – Я бы ему и собаку не доверил укрывать.

– А придется поверить. – Генерал приподнялся в кресле и смерил Имса взглядом, который сам он, видимо, считал отеческим. Выходило, по правде сказать, жутковато. Многие новички падали в обморок.

Имс новичком не был, поэтому лишь невинно похлопал глазами.

– Насколько тесно мы должны сблизиться, сэр?

Генерал покраснел, как советский флаг.

– Ну… сблизиться… вы понимаете…

Имс помотал головой.

– Подружиться?

– Ну, я не знаю, как это у вас называется, – замялся генерал, – но сведения нужны как можно скорее. Родина вас не забудет!

Ну конечно.

– И даст орден подвязки, – пробормотал Имс, разглядывая мутную фотографию – явно делали с камеры слежения, да еще и наспех.

Имс дал себе зарок затребовать более качественные фото. Впрочем, то, что он видел, ему и так нравилось. Юный, неискушенный – объект не будет серьезной проблемой.

Отбившись по дороге от билетов на футбольный четвертьфинал под пиво и завершающей сезон корриды под херес, Имс вышел на улицу (штаб-квартира бездарно маскировалась под задрипанный офис, в котором даже кондиционера не было), закинул папку на заднее сидение, чтобы изучить детали позже, и поехал в сторону побережья, где у него была уютная норка. И с кондиционером, кстати говоря. Что доказывало – быть полевым агентом куда выгоднее, чем отсиживаться в офисе.

 

 


	2. Часть первая. Интригующая

Артур сосредоточенно пилил стейк острейшим столовым ножом – возможно, даже слишком сосредоточенно, но он был на работе, в конце концов. Даже если работа выглядела для стороннего наблюдателя как отдых в шикарном ресторане.

К счастью, никаких сторонних наблюдателей Артур не заметил, а он был в этом деле большим профессионалом. Собственно, во всем ресторане сейчас находился только один наблюдатель – он сам. И объект его интереса все время сидел на одном месте, так что Артур вполне мог уделить внимание и стейку, и отличному вину.

Несмотря на вышеупомянутое сидение на одном месте, объект едва ли можно было назвать спокойным и неподвижным. Скорее, совсем наоборот. Эдвард Имс постоянно ерзал, передвигал свою тарелку с пастой с места на место, размахивал вилкой – на которую была накручена все та же паста, щедро орошающая соусом стол и лежащие на нем в беспорядке бумаги. Скучное разгребание бухгалтерии явно не было ему по нраву, и Артур внимательно следил, как Имс нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по краю стола, ожидая чего-то, происходящего в компьютере, и мысленно добавлял пункты в личную характеристику его досье. Туда уже отправились «неусидчивость», «возбудимый характер» и «некоторая неряшливость».

«Красивые глаза», «сильные руки» и «сексуальный рот» Артур не стал добавлять в досье, а приберег для личного использования.

Конечно, в шикарном ресторане за соседним с сеньором Имсом столиком Артур оказался не случайно. Ему пришлось немало постараться, чтобы получить именно этот столик именно в четверг – как раз, когда владелец ресторана обедает на своем любимом месте у окна и изо всех сил делает вид, что проверяет бухгалтерию. Бухгалтерия, как уже успел изучить Артур, в ресторане «Летиция» была в полном беспорядке.

На секунду отвлекшись от своего ноутбука, сеньор Имс поднял глаза и пристально посмотрел на Артура, заставая того врасплох.

Ну что ж, время поработать.

Моргнув, Артур облизнул губы, приподнял свой бокал, салютуя Имсу, и улыбнулся самой очаровательной из своих улыбок.

 

***

На самом деле, расчеты никогда не были сильной стороной Имса. Но после того как он выгнал подряд трех бухгалтеров, воровавших его деньги в совершенно неприличных объемах, пришлось осваивать эту нелегкую профессию самому. И мысли о том, что «Летиция» – всего лишь прикрытие, которое в любой момент может измениться, не мешали Имсу любить ее и радеть о процветании. Имс обожал хорошую кухню, хорошее вино, ему нравилась обстановка ресторана, его шумный и многонациональный контингент… Даже считалось тут быстрее и проще, чем дома. И, что греха таить, было здорово сидеть тут, смотреть на посетителей, наблюдать, как быстро и ловко снуют официанты, разнося блюда, есть с любовью приготовленную лично шеф-поваром пасту и перебирать счета, которые казались совсем не страшными и не запутанными.

Подняв на секунду глаза от столбика цифр, Имс замер, не донеся вилку до рта.

За столиком напротив сидел его объект.

Имс моргнул, тайно надеясь, что это галлюцинация, но объект – Артур Бласберг, тут же вспомнил Имс, – улыбнулся ему и отсалютовал бокалом. Судорожно прикидывая, как он сейчас выглядит (черт, он планировал начать сближение только через три дня, черт-черт-черт), и приходя к неутешительным выводам, Имс прямо-таки чувствовал, что вся операция висит на волоске. Если не познакомиться прямо сейчас, потом Артур может решить, что он его преследует. И тогда дело перейдет к другому агенту. А Имс ненавидел отдавать кому-нибудь то, что уже заранее считал своим.

Поэтому он одним махом всосал нелепо свисающие изо рта спагетти – снова мысленно чертыхнувшись при этом и попрощавшись с любимой рубашкой, на которой наверняка обильно рассыпались капли соуса. Потом улыбнулся в ответ, отложил вилку, вытер губы, подбородок, руки и, подхватив свой скарб, уверенным шагом направился к столику объекта. На ходу он кивком показал официанту, куда нужно нести остальные блюда.

Артур продолжал приветливо улыбаться. Черт, да Имс за всю жизнь мог по пальцам перечесть, когда ему так искренне улыбались незнакомые люди. Бесцеремонно усевшись на соседний стул, Имс в долю секунды перебрал все варианты непринужденного начала беседы, потом отбросил их и начал с самого простого:

– О, «Les Quartz»!* Отличный выбор.

________

* Les Quartz – испанское вино.

 

***

Час спустя Артур добавил к своему Списку Для Личного Пользования «потрясающий акцент», «чувство юмора» и «классный одеколон» (он успел отметить, когда Имс наклонялся, чтобы показать клеймо на вилке), а к досье – «болтливость». У Имса совершенно не было секретов – он с равной охотой и открытостью рассказывал о своих родителях, своем детстве в Англии, своем ресторане и своих проблемах с налоговой.

– Подумаешь, всего один раз забыл заплатить, друзья приглашали меня покататься на яхте в тот день – как я мог отказаться из-за такой ерунды? – возмущался он, размахивая бокалом с рубиновым вином.

Артур на всякий случай отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние – он сомневался, что его серому костюму пойдут винные пятна.

– Налоги – это не ерунда, – уверенно возразил он.

Имс замолчал на минутку, поднял на Артура внимательный, изучающий взгляд и негромко сказал:

– Конечно. Если ты так говоришь, – и улыбнулся своим обалденным ртом.

Артур снова облизал губы – он мог поклясться, что уже в шестой раз за десять минут. Вино не могло утолить его жажду. Он постоянно ловил себя на том, что с нетерпением ожидает окончания ужина – и, отчего-то, вовсе не из-за успеха задания. Скорее, о задании ему приходилось постоянно себе напоминать.

Пожалуй, слишком давно у него не было мужчины. Наверное, в этом все дело. А вовсе не в том, что сеньор Имс был самым привлекательным человеком, какого он встречал за последние несколько лет. Артур не помнил, когда в последний раз позволял себе настолько неприкрытый флирт.

Но как он мог предугадать, что Имс настолько охотно откликнется на предложение познакомиться?

Нет, Артур больше не хотел ждать.

Он протянул руку и положил пальцы на ладонь Имса. Удивительно, ему всегда казалось, что у него нормальные, большие руки. Но сейчас его пальцы на загорелой коже Имса казались тонкими и почти хрупкими. Не самое приятное чувство, но после двух бокалов вина Артура заводили самые неожиданные вещи.

Имс мягко улыбнулся, накрывая их соединенные ладони второй рукой.

– Я живу один, – негромко сказал Артур, – не хочешь поехать ко мне?

– Только дурак сказал бы тебе «нет», – с готовностью ответил Имс. – Разве я похож на дурака?

 

***

Имс с трудом удерживал на лице маску обаяния – в то время как его челюсть стремилась на прямую встречу с полом. Еще никто и никогда так беззастенчиво не приглашал его в постель на первом свидании. Да какое там свидание – час как познакомились! Все-таки не зря он доверял своей интуиции – она во весь голос орала, что за этой юной и невинной внешностью прячется тот еще ходок. Хотя силу своего обаяния Имс тоже не исключал из уравнения. А его он разогнал сегодня на всю мощь. Но тому была веская причина, которая сидела сейчас напротив и терпеливо ждала, пока ей вернут карточку. Имс не просто был заинтригован заданием, нет, – ему нравился этот худощавый, красивый какой-то экзотической красотой мужчина. И если любимая контора от широкой души позволила ему совместить приятное с полезным, то кто он такой, чтобы отказываться служить Родине?

Поэтому Имс не стал терять время зря.

Пока они ждали, когда подадут такси, он успел запустить пальцы в волосы Артура, испортив безупречную укладку, залезть ему под пиджак и погладить по спине, позволив в конце мизинцу соскользнуть чуть ниже и многозначительно потереться о прикрытую брюками ложбинку. В такси же он окончательно перестал таиться и полез с поцелуями.

Впрочем, Артур не возражал.

Они яростно целовались, едва не опрокидывая друг друга, и катались по сидению, чем заслужили одобрительный свист таксиста.

– Смотри на дорогу! – рыкнул Имс, на секунду оторвавшись от своего увлекательного занятия.

Он обожал шею Артура, он был в нее влюблен и покрывал влажными поцелуями, с удовольствием скользя по коже губами – от нежного, почти сразу же заалевшего уха до привлекательной ямочки в месте перехода шеи в плечо. Дальше начиналась рубашка, но Имс был настоящим солдатом и не пасовал перед трудностями. Когда он потянул за узел галстука, Артур отвел его руки.

– Я сам. А то еще задушишь, – и коротко хихикнул.

От этого смешка у Имса волосы по всему телу встали дыбом, а член напомнил, что принадлежит здоровому и половозрелому мужчине. Который прямо сейчас с ума сходит от человека, так привычно сидящего на нем верхом и шарящего жадными руками у него под рубашкой. И когда Артур успел ее расстегнуть?

Не размыкая объятий и не прекращая целоваться, они вывалились из такси, Имс какой-то рукой (третьей, не иначе, потому что две руки у него точно были очень заняты) сунул водителю купюру.

Дом, принадлежавший Артуру, Имс уже успел осмотреть снаружи, когда собирал дополнительную информацию. Но внутри не был, поэтому очень удивился, когда Артур повлек его в сторону от основного входа. И едва не надавал себе по щекам в буквальном смысле, потому что в зарослях шиповника вдруг обнаружилась незаметная дверь. «Ну как можно было не узнать, что в апартаменты объекта ведет отдельная дверь?! – сокрушался про себя Имс. – Нет, дорогой, тебе место не в шпионской конторе, а в патрульной службе. Крот слепой!»

У Артура была двухэтажная квартира. Внизу – холл, кухня-столовая, гостиная, туалет для гостей, наверху – кабинет, спальня и хозяйская ванная. И еще балкон, заметил Имс, краем глаза скользя по французским окнам. Отвлекшись на оценку обстановки, он не обратил внимания, что Артур возится с ремнем на его брюках.

«Твою мать, Глок, – успел подумать Имс, когда брюки, грохоча, шлепнулись на пол. – Вот так и проваливаются операции. А ты потом читаешь про них в криминальных сводках».

– Что это? – удивился Артур.

И мозг Имса лихорадочно заработал в поисках приемлемого ответа.

 

***

– Мне нравится твоя спальня, – пробормотал Имс, разрывая долгий страстный поцелуй, – особенно кровать.

Артур немного нервно кивнул и вновь потянулся к его губам. Он наслаждался ртом Имса (и его задницей под своими ладонями), в то же время лихорадочно припоминая, не осталось ли чего-нибудь подозрительного на виду.

Само собой, Артур предпочитал держать квартиру в порядке. С другой стороны, он также предпочитал проверять все дважды, а то и трижды, прежде чем приводить гражданского туда, где хранит оружие и взрывчатку. Не следовало соглашаться на секс на «первом свидании»… но кто знает, представилась бы другая возможность? К тому же сейчас, когда жадные, но по-прежнему деликатные руки Имса шарили под его рубашкой, Артур не мог сосредоточиться в достаточной степени, чтобы пожалеть о своей торопливости. О чем он жалел – так это о том, что они до сих пор не в постели.

Ну… они стремительно к ней приближались, и Артур изо всех сил старался ускорить процесс, играя с ширинкой Имса. То, что его пальцы нащупывали под этой ширинкой, интриговало невероятно.

Штаны Имса упали на пол с громким стуком.

– Что это? – удивился Артур.

– Ключи, – быстро ответил Имс, толкая его на кровать, – двоюродная сестра подарила тяжеленный брелок, никак не решусь выкинуть… – он вскарабкался на постель, как гигантский кот, и принялся расстегивать брюки Артура, хищно поблескивая глазами, – мы действительно должны обсуждать это прямо сейчас, милый?

У Артура поднялись волосы по всему телу – Имс заводил его просто безумно, до полной потери разума. Конечно, он не хочет говорить о ключах, он вообще не хочет говорить!

– Ну, до сих пор болтал тут только ты, – сообщил он, стаскивая рубашку через голову и бросая куда-то по направлению к изножью кровати. Имс, усмехнувшись – и в этот раз молча – отправил туда же брюки Артура вместе с бельем. Следом отправилась рубашка самого Имса, открывая жадному взгляду Артура безупречные мышцы опытного боксера («ринг как минимум два часа три раза в неделю») и пловца («бассейн по часу через день»). Плечи и грудь покрывали многочисленные татуировки. Член Артура ими очень заинтересовался – можно подумать, он до этого был спокоен.

Артур и не подозревал у себя подобной склонности.

Кондиционированный воздух приятно холодил разгоряченную кожу, Имс добрался до чувствительного места между шеей и плечом, Артур, млея от удовольствия, откинулся на подушку…

… и, треснувшись затылком обо что-то твердое, вспомнил, что под подушкой у него лежит старая добрая Беретта, не раз выручавшая его в трудных жизненных ситуациях.

– Ох! – сказал Артур.

– Сейчас будет еще лучше, детка, – радостно пообещал Имс, отрываясь от его шеи – где он, вне всякого сомнения, оставил засос – и принимаясь покрывать поцелуями грудь и живот Артура.

Не раздумывая, Артур снова стукнулся об Беретту. Черт с нею, когда ему так хорошо. Жаркие поцелуи Имса явно творили чудеса не только с его членом, но и с головой. Боли она совсем не чувствовала.

А когда горячие влажные губы обхватили головку его члена, мыслей у Артура не осталось совсем. Ни одной.

Имс сосал так, будто собирался выиграть главный приз на конкурсе «Оральный секс десятилетия», и Артур немного утратил связь с реальностью – пока губы не исчезли, и его перевозбужденный член не остался один-одинешенек на холоде. Артур распахнул глаза, только чтобы увидеть, как Имс открывает верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки.

– Погоди минутку! – воскликнул он.

Но Имс уже запустил руку внутрь.

– Ого! – его глаза округлились в изумлении, когда на свет появились сначала наручники, потом рулон скотча и напильник, – ничего себе...

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – выдавил Артур, поспешно отнимая и пряча все назад.

– Не нужно ничего объяснять, милый! Тебе совершенно нечего стесняться, – Имс похабно улыбнулся, – если, конечно, ты не используешь это, чтобы пытать пленников в подвале.

Секунду царило молчание.

– Откуда такие фантазии? – Артур нервно рассмеялся.

Имс протянул руку и потрепал его по щеке – потрепал по щеке!

– Прости меня, Арти, – нежно сказал он, – не волнуйся, я не намекаю ни на что неприличное.

И, пока Артур шокировано обдумывал его слова, наклонился и поцеловал Артура в губы. Мягко и осторожно.

Черт возьми, Имс вообразил, что он девственник? Артур не то чтобы возражал, когда его считают юным, невинным и безобидным, но не до такой же степени. Не в постели с Мистером Сексуальность.

– Я не девственник, – сказал он. И покраснел. Что, черт побери, происходит? Чтобы скрыть смущение, он сам нырнул в тумбочку, доставая смазку и презервативы. – Вот.

Имс только улыбнулся, отбирая добычу, снова опрокидывая его на кровать и устраиваясь между разведенных коленей. Артур удовлетворенно вздохнул, скрещивая лодыжки на пояснице Имса и подтягивая того поближе.

Интересно, насколько надежный у него матрас? Артуру как-то не приходило в голову испытывать его на двоих взрослых мужчинах, совершающих активные телодвижения. А ведь ящик патронов, который он хранил под кроватью, вполне может сломать ему копчик, если матрас окажется недостаточно тверд.

В этот момент кое-что не менее твердое принялось неторопливо, но уверенно протискиваться в Артура.

– Боже, детка, – прохрипел Имс, – ты потрясающий… я сейчас умру…

Он вышел и вошел снова, заполняя Артура, так что казалось, будто не остается места даже для дыхания. Это было настолько потрясающее ощущение, что Артур на какое-то мгновение забыл о твердой рукоятке пистолета – пока не треснулся об нее снова. Не выдержав, он застонал.

– Тебе нравится? – прошептал Имс лихорадочно.

Его покрасневшее, искаженное удовольствием лицо равномерно покачивалось над Артуром, и одного этого зрелища было достаточно, чтобы выкинуть из головы даже ядерную боеголовку. Снова застонав, на этот раз от чистого наслаждения, Артур прикрыл глаза.

– Еще бы, – выдохнул он.

Что за идиотский вопрос? Можно подумать, он позволил бы едва знакомому мужчине засовывать член ему в задницу, если бы ему не нравилось.

Имс двигался божественно. Казалось, он каким-то образом понимал тело Артура лучше самого Артура, и каждый толчок посылал по нервам маленькие заряды удовольствия.

Чувствуя, как все его тело сжимается в предвкушении взрыва, Артур открыл глаза – и внезапно, на самом пике, увидел за плечом Имса маленькое отверстие в потолке. След от старушки Беретты, двумя неделями ранее спасшей ему жизнь.

Вскрикнув, Артур кончил и отрубился.

 

***

Проснувшись, Имс как-то не сразу понял, где находится. Обстановка была удручающе незнакомой. Он привычно подобрался, просчитывая в уме, что надо скатиться с кровати, метнуться к брюкам, где валяется пистолет, потом скользнуть к балкону, а дальше… второй этаж – детский лепет для такого профессионала, как он.

Стоп.

Откуда он знает про балкон?

И чья мускулистая рука лежит у него на груди?

Резко накатились воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. Ох ты ж, мать твою! Он же в квартире объекта!

Ну что, нормально, можно считать, что начало операции прошло успешно.

Объект мирно посапывал, сложив на Имса еще и свою длинную ногу, и Имс подумывал о том, чтобы заснуть обратно, когда вспомнил, что именно сегодня контора должна прислать ему курьера с каким-то очередным донесением. Это было очень некстати.

Имс аккуратно высвободился из нежных и сонных объятий новоиспеченного любовника (и любовника отменного, подумал Имс, мечтательно прикрыв глаза) и, осторожно ступая, спустился вниз. Нужно было позвонить своим и отменить визит. Или перенести. Кухня как нельзя лучше подходила для подобных щекотливых переговоров.

Ожидая, пока оператор соединит его с тщательно засекреченной линией конторы, Имс рассеянно прошелся по кухне, заглянул в холодильник, поскреб ногтем по стеклу, автоматически отмечая – закаленное, пуленепробиваемое. Он удивился было такой странности (зачем обычному домовладельцу бронированное стекло?), но деловитая секретарша уже соединила его с отделом рассылки.

– Ничем не могу помочь. Курьер уже выехал к вам, – сообщил дежурный.

– Но я не дома, – вяло возмутился Имс.

Хотя курьер сейчас волновал его гораздо меньше, нежели сладко посапывающий наверху Артур. Судя по досье и… личным впечатлениям, этот парень был из тех, кто предпочитает секс на одну ночь долгим доверительным отношениям и совместной опеке над общими аквариумными рыбками.

Занятый этими тревожными мыслями – а ну как Артур сейчас просто напоит его кофе и выставит за дверь с туманным «созвонимся», Имс прослушал, что там ему вещал озабоченно-печальный дежурный отдела доставки. Вынырнув из размышлений на финальной фразе: «Будет на месте через десять минут», Имс услышал позади легкий шорох.

Обернувшись, он увидел привалившегося к дверному косяку Артура, одетого только в домашние штаны. И смотревшего на него неожиданно цепким и колючим взглядом. Имс невольно поежился. Взгляд настолько не вязался со вчерашним поведением объекта и его утренним, каким-то расслабленным видом, что у Имса от этого явного несоответствия голова пошла кругом. Однако Артур моргнул, и взгляд смягчился – словно кто-то поменял слайд в проекторе.

Показалось, решил Имс.

Забытый телефон в его руке завибрировал и выплюнул короткую трель. Сообщение. Имс не глядя нажал кнопку и опустил глаза вниз. На большом экране светилась надпись: «Ждите через десять минут по месту текущей дислокации». Имс похолодел, поняв, что идиот-курьер вот прямо сейчас подъезжает к дому Артура. В красках представив себе, как курьер на глазах изумленного объекта вручает ему толстый желтый пакет, усеянный надписями «совершенно секретно», отдает честь и называет майором Имсом, он едва подавил нелепое желание сжать телефон покрепче и превратить в груду пластиковых обломков. Надо было срочно что-нибудь придумать, чтобы выйти из квартиры и встретить курьера на улице. Срочно.

– Эээ… доброе утро, дорогой, – начал Имс издалека. – Как спалось?

– Прекрасно, – ответил Артур, как ему показалось, с некоторым сарказмом.

– Здорово. Я тоже спал как уби… младенец.

– Убитый младенец? – Артур приподнял бровь.

Имс тоже не остался в долгу и поиграл лицом, изобразив искреннее возмущение – как будто Артур предложил ему развлечься просмотром детской порнографии.

– Короче, я прекрасно спал, – резюмировал он, когда решил, что Артур в достаточной мере насладился зрелищем. – И подумываю о том, чтобы сбегать за яблоками – я видел по дороге сюда какой-то маленький магазинчик. Обожаю яблоки по утрам.

– У меня есть яблоки, – спокойно сказал Артур. И улыбнулся.

– Ну… я люблю красные, а у тебя одни зеленые, – мигом выкрутился Имс, судорожно перебрав в голове содержимое холодильника.

Артур отклеился от косяка и подошел прямо к нему, посмотрел внимательно и серьезно.

– Ты хочешь сбежать? – спросил он. – Так можешь не утруждать себя, выдумывая глупые поводы. Умойся, оденься, выпей кофе. Я даже вызову тебе такси…

– Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Имс выставил руки ладонями вперед. Не стоило этого делать – потому что ладони немедленно уперлись в резинку Артуровых штанов, и Имс сбился с мысли. Но сразу постарался собраться. – Я не собираюсь сбегать. И я действительно хочу красных яблок. Я вернусь, обещаю, и залогом послужит мое влюбленное сердце… и пиджак, – тут же добавил он, услышав ироничное фырканье Артура, – там права в кармане. Теперь ты веришь?

Вместо ответа Артур накрыл его рот своим, и Имс с удовольствием бы вернул ему поцелуй, и запустил бы руку в штаны, чтобы проверить, действительно ли Артур так рад ему, и потом они бы поднялись наверх, чтобы продолжить в удобной кровати… Но курьер ждать не станет. Имс со вздохом отстранился и пошел одеваться.


	3. Часть вторая. Романтическая

Две недели пролетели как во сне. Артур сидел над своим отчетом и даже не представлял, что писать.

Имс был невероятным, заботливым, романтичным, забавным и замечательным мужчиной. Артур вздохнул и написал: «Объект открыт для влияния, дружелюбен, доверчив» – и зачеркнул. Черт побери, этот отчет его доконает!

Имс дарил ему цветы, делал подарки, водил на свидания и вообще обращался, как с принцем. За Артуром никогда так не ухаживали. У него было немало интрижек – а один раз, в далекой юности, даже серьезные отношения, едва не окончившиеся свадьбой (Артур не уставал благодарить Б-га за то, что свадьба расстроилась – Рахиль была настоящей сукой), но он привык быть инициатором и активным партнером. Новые необычные обстоятельства заставляли его чувствовать себя неуверенно, уязвимо – и в то же время интригующе.

Одна мысль о сексе заставила Артура вспотеть. Работа оставляла ему не слишком много времени, ежедневный секс давно был малодоступной роскошью. Но только не с Имсом. Имс был изобретателен, раскрепощен и совершенно бесстыден. Артур покосился на неудержимо растущую выпуклость в штанах. Совершенно бесстыден. Правда, об этом он тоже не мог написать в своем отчете. В итоге, перед Артуром уже час лежал практически чистый лист.

Тяжело вздохнув, Артур постучал по столу ручкой в стальном корпусе – тоже подаренной Имсом – и передвинул злосчастный лист бумаги. Аккуратно приклеил на край желтый стикер для пометки «Секретно». Открыл папку, предназначенную для готового отчета.

Если он когда-нибудь будет готов.

С каждым днем Артур все больше убеждался, что все это дело о наркоторговле – сплошная пустышка. Такой человек, каким оказался Имс, просто не мог хранить в своем шкафу настолько вопиющий секрет. Он рассказывал даже то, о чем Артур не спрашивал – как однажды он нанял на работу иммигранта без документов, потому что пожалел хорошего парня (Артур отметил для себя проверить всех иммигрантов, работающих в ресторане Имса); как дал взятку пожарной инспекции, потому что одна плита у него не соответствует регламенту (Артур про себя возмутился и решил сломать эту плиту как можно скорее – только пожара не хватало для полного счастья); как прикормил двух бродячих собачек и иногда позволяет им заходить на кухню (ну, это было просто неприемлемо, и Артур даже не нашелся, что сказать).

Мысль, что этот человек может иметь какое-то отношение к изготовлению и распространению наркотиков, казалась настолько бредовой, что Артур невольно рассмеялся.

И, вздохнув с облегчением, уверенно написал: «За период наблюдений не удалось обнаружить никаких подозрительных действий объекта».

 

***

Едва зарождавшийся рассвет окрасил облупившиеся бетонные перила в нежно-розовый оттенок. Имс любил встречать утро на этом балконе: выходящий во дворик, тот в то же время давал прекрасный обзор улицы, позволяя видеть все подъезжающие машины. Ну и вид встающего из-за невысоких домов солнца был потрясающий, чего уж греха таить. В такие минуты, как эта, Имсу казалось, что он парит над миром и суетой. Для полного единения с природой требовалась лишь хорошая сигарета. Поэтому Имс никак не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и курил на балконе (Артур сказал, что если хоть раз увидит его в доме с сигаретой – отучит курить на всю жизнь; Имс ему верил).

Пока не взошло солнце, здесь было восхитительно прохладно. Легкий ветерок гулял по обнаженной коже, временами заглядывая под тонкие хлопковые боксеры свободного кроя – и, видимо, убегал в ужасе, потому что там вентиляция почти не ощущалась. Имс склонил голову, раздумывая, а потом решительно поставил ногу на пузатую опору перил. Теперь ветру было не отвертеться.

Несмотря на хорошее настроение – а оно теперь бывало у Имса часто и почему-то было тесно завязано на Артуре – мысли о задании отравляли его, медленно, но неотвратимо. Признаться, они отравляли все в зарождающихся отношениях. Имс не мог не думать о том, что после отчета начальство может решить, что подозрения были беспочвенны, что все это дело – пустышка, и перебросить Имса на другое задание. А он не хотел, хотя обычно с легкостью и радостью перескакивал на новые цели, меняя страны, биографию и образ жизни. Ему всегда это нравилось. Но не теперь.

А обнадежить начальство было нечем. Артур никак не желал проявлять подозрительную активность, был законопослушен, не имел криминальных связей, не устраивал тайных встреч. Вообще нигде не светился. Но Имс снова и снова проверял его, следил, сам не понимая, зачем пытается копать так глубоко. Заводил провокационные разговоры, роняя тут и там слова-триггеры, – короче делал свою работу. Иногда интуиция на пустом месте начинала орать, что дело с Артуром нечисто, и Имс уже на полном серьезе стал бояться, что его наконец-то настигла страшилка для начинающих агентов – ситуация, когда чувства мешают заданию.

Имс сокрушенно вздохнул, закурил и почесал часть тела, стыдливо спрятанную трусами – ветер однозначно бойкотировал закрытые участки. Передвинувшись так, чтобы дым относило в сторону от двери в спальню, Имс оказался лицом к соседнему балкончику, на перилах которого угнездились ящики с бледно-оранжевыми цветочками. Кажется, то были настурции. Кроме них на балконе умещалось старенькое плетеное кресло, в котором сидел такой же бледно-рыжий кот с отвратительным розовым бантиком на шее. Вся обстановка, включая кота, выдавала в обитательнице соседней квартиры старую деву преклонного возраста, которая последний раз видела голого мужчину в три года, когда соседский мальчик вздумал при ней отлить. Имс хмыкнул и подставил лицо первым солнечным лучам.

Из нирваны его выдернуло тихое «ох», донесшееся как раз с соседнего балкона. Имс повернулся – и рефлекторно поставил ногу обратно на пол. Пожилая сеньора смотрела на него, округлив рот и глаза и застыв с наклоненной лейкой. Вскоре вода перелилась через край ящика и с шумом закапала вниз. Старушка вздрогнула и задрала нос лейки, но пялиться не перестала. Имс опустил глаза, удивляясь, что могло так поразить ее в самое сердце, – и поспешно вытащил руку из трусов.

– Доброе утро, – очень приветливо и вежливо сказал Имс, присовокупив самую обаятельную из своих улыбок. Не хватало еще ссориться с соседями Артура. – Надеюсь, я вам не помешал.

Старушка смерила его презрительным взглядом, каким-то образом напомнившим Имсу о генерале Смите, отчего он невольно вытянулся в струнку и спрятал недокуренную сигарету за спину.

– Не вздумайте стряхивать пепел на мои цветы, – сухо сказала старуха и повернулась к коту. Следующая часть монолога, видимо, предназначалась ему. – Чичо, куда катится этот мир! Кругом сплошной разврат и содомия. Приличному мальчику шагу ступить нельзя, чтобы к нему не тянули свои грязные лапы всяческие проходимцы… А ведь столько хороших девочек сидят без мужа! Взять хоть Двойру…

На этом месте Имс резко поскучнел и вернулся к созерцанию рассвета и курению. Собственно, поскучнел он еще раньше, на «приличном мальчике», поскольку мог со стопроцентной вероятностью предсказать дальнейший полет старухиной мысли.

– А вы долго будете гостить? – вдруг раздалось за спиной.

От неожиданности вопроса Имс едва не проглотил окурок. Но эта чертова бабка за неполные сорок секунд своего брюзжания успела так его достать, что он плавно развернулся к ней, встав так, чтобы было видно все его татуировки, напряг мускулы и вкрадчивым басом ответил:

– Да я сюда скоро перееду. Так что видеться будем часто, – Имс хулигански подмигнул. – А уж когда мы с Артуром поженимся… – Он растянул губы в коварной Улыбке Соблазнителя номер три.

Бабка всплеснула руками, выронив лейку, подхватила возмущенно мявкнувшего кота под пузо и, что-то невнятно бормоча, убралась с балкона.

Имс мстительно утопил бычок в мокрой земле ящика и вернулся в спальню.

– Скажи, ты любишь кошек? – спросил он у раскинувшегося под простыней Артура.

– Ты с ума сошел? – ответил полусонный Артур и вперился мутными глазами в будильник, – еще шести нет.

– А все-таки? – Имс опустился на кровать и лег рядом с любовником.

– Не люблю, – буркнул тот. – Доволен?

– Очень, – честно ответил Имс.

 

***

Артур приоткрыл дверь главного входа и осторожно заглянул в подъезд собственного дома. С облегчением вздохнул, не обнаружив никого у почтовых ящиков. Все утро там маячила сеньора Сольего, с которой Артуру сейчас не хотелось иметь никакого дела. Несмотря даже на то, что она задолжала ему плату за два месяца. И явно не собиралась возвращать долг в ближайшее время.

Не то чтобы Артур нуждался в деньгах, но в делах он любил порядок, а из-за этих долгов отчетность страдала.

И все же встречаться с сеньорой Сольего прямо сейчас ему не хотелось. Ей вечно нужно было что-то починить, а уж ее внучатая племянница Двойра была бичом существования Артура.

Двойру он видел один-единственный раз, когда сеньора Сольего заманила его на воскресный обед. Да, он был наивен, но ведь и в самом деле, кто заподозрит в мирном обеде тайное сватовство? Любой еврей, естественно, но Артур так давно не был на Родине, что размяк и утратил бдительность. Поэтому он не сразу сообразил, что происходит, когда за празднично накрытым в гостиной столом обнаружилась кривая на один глаз и рябая на все лицо сорокалетняя «малышка Двойра».

Артур практически в одиночку выпил все вино, что принес с собой, но даже этому не удалось испортить его репутацию достаточно, чтобы вычеркнуть его из списка претендентов на руку и сердце Двойры. Напротив, племянница сеньоры Сольего всерьез пыталась воспользоваться его опьянением, и Артуру до сих пор было тяжело вспоминать об этой позорной странице своей и без того небезупречной биографии. Надо ли говорить, что с тех пор он старательно избегал любых намеков на приглашение со стороны старой сводницы Сольего. Что не мешало ей буквально ежедневно попадаться ему на глаза и заводить свою прочувствованную речь про «замечательную еврейскую девочку».

С появлением Имса речи стали настойчивее и агрессивнее.

Перебирая почту, Артур слишком глубоко задумался и спохватился, лишь услышал шорох прямо у себя за спиной.

– Артур, мальчик мой, как удачно, что я тебя встретила, – радостно воскликнула сеньора Сольего, и Артур едва удержался от стона.

– Добрый день, – обреченно ответил он, оборачиваясь.

 

Как обычно, ему не удалось отделаться обменом любезностями. Немедленно выяснилось, что бедной одинокой леди вот прямо сейчас, немедленно нужно настроить телевизор, потому что ей совершенно некому помочь, а очередная серия ее любимого сериала «Богатые тоже любят» (который Артур безо всякого смущения называл про себя «Богатые тоже ебутся», ибо из довольно пространных рассказов Сольего он уяснил, что буквально только этим богатые и занимаются на протяжении уже семисот тринадцати серий) должна начаться буквально через час.

Требующий настройки телевизор вызвал у Артура восхищенный вздох. Размером буквально полтора метра в поперечнике, новенький, вызывающе черный и современный, он гордо возвышался на древней тумбочке престарелой сеньоры, нарядно украшенный вязаной кружевной салфеткой.

– Он, наверное, дорого стоит, – заметил Артур. – Дороже, чем плата за два месяца, которую вы мне задолжали.

– Ох, Артур, мальчик, – запричитала «бедная старушка», – конечно же, я его не покупала. Представляешь, я купила лотерейный билет, как обычно, в воскресенье я всегда покупаю лотерейный билет в аптеке сеньора Мутти…

Артур только вздохнул. Молча он взял пульт и включил телевизор. Сеньора Сольего незамедлительно – не прекращая своей изобилующей подробностями и деталями речи – подсунула ему бумажку с написанными от руки каналами, требующими настройки. Артур пробежался взглядом по списку: сериалы, сериалы, сериалы, кулинария, канал про кошек, шоу для домохозяек, снова сериалы, а потом… он моргнул, отвел взгляд – и вновь посмотрел на бумажку.

Зрение его не обманывало. Сеньора Сольего собиралась подключить канал с гей-порно. У Артура был этот канал, но зачем что-то подобное могло понадобиться шестидесятилетней старой деве с кошками, телевизором и кривой племянницей? Артур кашлянул, чувствуя, как к его лицу приливает жар.

– Мне кажется, тут какая-то ошибка, – осторожно предложил он. – Наверняка кто-то над вами пошутил и неправильно написал название канала. – И он ткнул пальцем в подозрительную строчку.

Сеньора Сольего растянула сухие губы в блестящей фарфором улыбке.

– Все правильно, мой мальчик. Ты же знаешь, пожилой женщине скучно сидеть дома одной… Вот если бы Двойра…

Артур помотал головой и заставил себя оглохнуть. Он, разумеется, не собирался подключать своим жильцам порно-каналы. За которые придется платить ему, судя по привычке к задержке оплаты в случае Сольего. И уж тем более он не хотел слушать про Двойру. И про выигрыш в лотерею. Он вообще не хотел слушать сеньору Сольего, от нее болела голова.

Вместо этого он рассеянно понажимал кнопки на пульте, разглядывая меню телеканалов и думая, какие из них подключить, а какие заблокировать. Что-то за телевизором, у дальней стены, привлекло его внимание, и Артур нахмурился.

На белой вешалке с завитушками и обшарпанными ангелочками висела черная мужская куртка из дешевого кожзаменителя. Артур мог бы поклясться, что единственным мужчиной, заходившим в жилище сеньоры Сольего за последний год, был он сам, и он ни при каких обстоятельствах не надел бы это чудовищное порождение текстильной промышленности Турции.

Под вешалкой на полу стояло три больших ящика. В такие обычно упаковывали гранаты. Никакой маркировки на ящиках не было.

– Что это? – довольно невежливо перебивая разглагольствующую сеньору, спросил он.

Та задохнулась на середине фразы.

– А? Что? – она примерно десять секунд ошарашенно хлопала глазами, пока, наконец, не сообразила, о чем спрашивает Артур. – Краска! Это краска.

– Прошу прощения? – Артур недоумевающе выпрямился.

– Краска, – сеньора Сольего ловко вытащила из его пальцев пульт управления и потянула его за локоть. – Для ремонта.

– Но я не разрешаю жильцам делать ремонт! – опешил Артур. – Это написано в договоре.

– Правда? – невпопад ответила сеньора Сольего и подтолкнула его к выходу. – Спасибо за помощь, Артур, мальчик мой. Дальше я сама.

– Правда, – пробормотал Артур, обращаясь к двери, едва не стукнувшей его по носу – сеньора Сольего просто-напросто вытолкала его за порог.

Вернувшись домой, Артур, уступая невнятному зуду подозрительности, обзвонил свои контакты среди криминальных элементов района. Он, само собой, выбрал этот район для проживания и ведения дел не просто так. Не слишком законопослушный, но и не слишком беспокойный, район был райским местечком для темных, но не чуждых некоторой респектабельности личностей. Вроде него.

С остальными темными личностями Артур довольно быстро наладил взаимовыгодный контакт сразу после переезда. Они помогают ему информацией, он им ничего не делает.

Прекрасная сделка, одна из лучших в его жизни.

Информаторы клялись на Библии и Талмуде, что никакого бизнеса с престарелой сеньорой из его дома никто не затевал, наркотиками поблизости не торговал и с подозрительными личностями не контактировал.

Не убежденный, но немного успокоенный, Артур положил трубку, пометил в записной книжке «тщательнее проверить Сольего» на следующий вторник и решил до вторника об этом забыть. Потом он мстительно напечатал счет за два месяца на красном листке бумаги, присовокупил к нему угрозу отключить электроэнергию в случае неуплаты в течение трех дней и предложение переехать в меньшую, более дешевую квартиру – и отнес свое послание прямиком в почтовый ящик сеньоры Сольего.

Пора напомнить ей, что Артур, в конце-то концов, тоже еврей, и его не удастся водить за нос.

На следующий день он дождался, когда сеньора Сольего уйдет на свой еженедельный моцион в ближайший парк и забрался в ее квартиру.

Ни ящиков, ни куртки не было.

 

***

Над Барселоной плыл жаркий полдень.

Что Имсу нравилось в Испании, так это сиеста – практически официально разрешенное дневное безделье. В это время улицы пустели, ресторан закрывался, и Имс пользовался случаем, чтобы улизнуть к Артуру – для обеда, секса, недолгого сна… Когда как.

Сегодня программа была выполнена по максимуму, и Имс лежал на постели, закинув руки за голову, и дремал. Артур примостился рядом с какой-то книжкой. Обычно он предпочитал валяться с ноутбуком, играя на бирже, но сегодня было особенно жарко и лениво.

Сквозь дрему Имс слышал, как жужжит запутавшаяся в шторе муха, и думал, что ему совсем не хочется никуда уходить.

– Имс, а откуда у тебя это? – выдернувший его из сна вопрос сопровождался легким касанием плеча.

Имс мигом сообразил, что речь идет о старом шраме – снайперская винтовка, пять лет назад в Мюнхене. Сон как рукой сняло.

– Гвоздь, – стараясь говорить спокойно и расслабленно, ответил он.

– Насквозь? – поразился Артур, нащупывая пальцем выходное отверстие сзади.

– Да, – Имс замялся, перебирая в уме, где он мог видеть длинные гвозди. – Когда шла подготовка к открытию «Летиции», я часто бывал на стройке. Иногда и сам помогал. Вот однажды и допомогался – упал со стремянки, да еще и так неудачно. Потом месяц не мог руку поднять. Можешь представить, как мне было весело на церемонии открытия.

– Надо же… – пробормотал Артур, обводя шрам большим пальцем. – Похоже на пулю. Как в фильмах показывают.

Имс вздрогнул, услышав слово «пуля», но Арти явно сказал это без всякой задней мысли. С другой стороны… Имс и сам давно хотел спросить кое о чем. Грех было упускать такой случай.

– А это откуда? – спросил он, показывая на тянущуюся через живот Артура бледную полоску.

– Аппендицит, – отмахнулся Артур. Имс открыл было рот, чтобы уточнить: «Слева?», но Артур ткнул пальцем ему в живот. – У тебя и самого такой же.

Имс закрыл рот.

– Ааа… Ну да, – пробубнил он несколько секунд спустя.

«Аппендицит» звали Виктором Крагером и он был, скорее, занозой в заднице всей службы ее Величества – неуловимый и жестокий, он взрывал автобусы с детьми и пускал под откос поезда, пока не встретился с возмездием в лице Имса, вогнавшего ему в ухо отвертку.

Имсу совсем не хотелось задерживаться на теме аппендицита.

– А это? – Имс нежно погладил почти незаметные линии, пересекавшие правую половину груди Артура, продолжающиеся на боку и заходившие на спину. – На аппендицит не тянет, разве что его тебе удалял через легкие пьяный хирург.

Больше всего это напоминало последствия взрыва фугаса, но Артур меньше всего походил на человека, имевшего дело со взрывами. Вряд ли он вообще когда-либо в жизни видел фугас.

– Это… – Артур замялся. Было видно, что ему неловко. – Ты не поверишь. Упал с мотоцикла на скорости. Провезло по асфальту. Хорошо, что был в шлеме и защите, а то бы шею свернул. Но вот эти впадинки – видишь? – Артур показал на россыпь следов на груди, похожих на оспинки, – это с детства остались. У нас же все время были стычки с палестинцами. Кругом валялось оружие, патроны. Мальчишками мы их собирали и кидали в костер.

– Зачем? – с притихшим недоумением спросил Имс. Представить себе Артура, рассекающего на мотоцикле, а тем более бросающего в костер боевые патроны, было крайне сложно. Зато теперь Имс решил, что фугас Артур все-таки видел.

– Ну, они так здорово взрывались, – Артур мечтательно улыбнулся, в глазах его на мгновение вспыхнул восторг пироманьяка. – А потом кто-то нашел гранату, и мы ее бахнули на пустыре. Выдернули чеку и бросили в ведро. Вот всем и прилетело. Я стоял близко, но боком, так что только на грудь немного попало и по уху чиркнуло. А моему приятелю снесло кончик носа.

– Какой ужас! – совершенно искренне охнул Имс. – Хорошо, что ты оттуда уехал.

Артур засмеялся:

– Это было давно. Я тогда был молод и горяч.

– Ты? Горяч?

– Ты мне не веришь? – Артур аккуратно вынул палец, которым держал страницу, из своей книги, заложил ее закладкой и сунул на полку прикроватной тумбочки. – А зря! – закончил он, змеиным броском опрокидывая Имса на обе лопатки. – Я сейчас тебе продемонстрирую, какой я горячий парень.

Имс только хохотнул и притянул его к себе, впиваясь в губы жарким поцелуем.

В конце концов, до конца сиесты было еще достаточно времени.

 

***

– Посмотри, что я для тебя сделал! – самодовольно заявил Артур, отступая и демонстрируя замершему в дверях Имсу дело рук своих.

Имс будто бы колеблясь шагнул в бывшую мастерскую за гаражом, и Артур с улыбкой следил, как он разглядывает здоровенную боксерскую грушу, привешенную к потолку. Артур собирался предложить Имсу переехать к нему в самое ближайшее время. Это успокоило бы начальство, а самому Артуру помогло бы подобраться к Имсу еще ближе.

Ну, так он себе говорил, как только внутренний голос слишком настойчиво намекал на не совсем профессиональный интерес Артура к объекту.

В любом случае, груша призвана была создать нужное впечатление.

– Детка, я тронут, – наконец сказал Имс, – тебе не стоило так утруждаться…

Артур махнул рукой и наклонился, выволакивая широкий мат на середину мастерской.

– А кто постоянно ноет, что не успевает заехать в тренажерный зал из-за меня? – беспечно сказал он, стаскивая свитер, – давай, попробуй. Я хочу посмотреть.

Имс ответил ему долгим взглядом, потом ухмыльнулся и сбросил пиджак, неторопливо завернул рукава рубашки. Он действительно не раз и не два, нежась по утрам в постели Артура, жаловался, что скоро совершенно потеряет форму, и только регулярный изматывающий – он так и говорил, изматывающий – секс позволяет ему пока сохранять хоть какое-то подобие стройности. Жалкое подобие, трагическим тоном добавлял он, поглаживая свой живот, и скоро Артур обязательно бросит его, потому что Артур никогда не будет встречаться с кем-то толстым и непривлекательным…

На этом месте у Артура обычно заканчивалось терпение, и он предпочитал приступать к физическим упражнениям, призванным держать Имса в необходимом для счастливой личной жизни тонусе.

Разувшись, Имс прошествовал к груше, задумчиво обошел ее вокруг – и вдруг без предупреждения ударил. Груша качнулась с резким звуком, и у Артура дрогнуло сердце: настолько молниеносным и сильным был удар. Это, признаться, возбуждало.

– Неплохо, – признал Имс, не прекращая улыбаться.

И снова ударил грушу. Цепь, на которой она была подвешена, жалобно скрипнула. Артур наклонился, расшнуровывая туфли.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он. И тут же вскинул руки в предупреждающем жесте в ответ на похотливую ухмылочку Имса. – Не за этим, Имс. Я хочу побороться.

Ухмылка Имса моментально увяла.

– Нет, Арти. Это очень плохая идея.

Артур и сам это понял – почти сразу, как только предложил. Он вдруг представил, как его натренированное годами практики тело независимо от воли хозяина перекидывает Имса через плечо и ломает ему позвоночник. Но идти на попятный казалось глупым. Вроде как его идея.

– Имс, я не предлагаю бороться всерьез. Обычный спарринг. Не волнуйся, я немного занимался… борьбой. – Сходу выбрать вид борьбы Артур не сумел, поэтому решил не уточнять.

На лице Имса явственно читалось колебание. Наконец он неуверенно кивнул:

– Только недолго. И я буду работать не в полную силу.

– Жалеешь меня? – насмешливо удивился Артур. – Может, мне и не понадобится твоя фора.

Они неуверенно встали друг напротив друга. Казалось, никто из них не может заставить себя начать первым. Вдруг Имс качнулся и медленно пошел по кругу. Артур повторил его движение. Они осторожно переступали, и Артур ждал, когда же Имс ударит. Или проведет какой-нибудь прием. Или хотя бы выкажет такое намерение.

Артур напомнил себе, что Имсу надо поддаваться – не полностью, но производить впечатление человека неопытного.

Видимо, Имсу тоже надоело просто ходить, потому что он внезапно перешел в наступление: ногу отставляет слишком далеко, руку посылает вперед с излишней амплитудой, не очень хорошо двигает корпусом, и вообще стойка у него довольно неустойчивая, подумал Артур, автоматически уклоняясь от удара. Впрочем, в последнюю секунду он все же замедлился, и кулак Имс слегка мазнул его по плечу.

Поднырнув Имсу подмышку, Артур уже собрался сделать захват, но вовремя опомнился и ограничился ответным ударом. От постоянного напряжения он успел вспотеть. А ведь они даже толком не начали.

«Спарринг» обещал стать весьма изматывающим.

 

Это были ужасные десять минут, и Артур решил, что пора заканчивать. Идиотская все же была идея.

Кулак Имса скользнул по ребрам Артура – промахнувшись, как тому показалось, совсем чуть-чуть. Артур уклонился и тут же едва не выругался. Надо быть повнимательнее! Имс занимается боксом, он обязательно заметит, если Артур будет… слишком ловким.

Он отступил, нарочно споткнулся – и мгновением позже Имс поставил ему подножку. И, не теряя инициативы, заломил правую руку Артура за спину. Что-то щелкнуло, перед глазами потемнело, и только после этого, отстав на долю секунды, плечо и грудную клетку обожгло болью.

Артур мог бы сломать Имсу ступню. Или руку, или выбить зубы. Вместо этого он послушно упал на колени.

– Ты сдаешься? – кровожадно спросил Имс и резко дернул Артура за пострадавшую руку.

– Да! – крикнул тот. Немного громче, чем хотелось. Артур умел терпеть боль, отлично умел, но сейчас она застала его врасплох.

Он не мог высвободиться, не нанеся Имсу каких-нибудь травм.

– Артур? – в голосе Имса появилась тревога. Давление на плечо исчезло, и Артур тут же отшатнулся, прижимая к себе пострадавшую руку. Перед глазами немного прояснилось, и в поле зрения появилось обеспокоенное лицо Имса. – Что с тобой? Ты весь белый!

– Вывихнул плечо, – сквозь зубы сказал Артур, поднимаясь на ноги и морщась от боли, – ничего страшного.

Имс ахнул, подхватил Артура под локоть здоровой руки.

– Черт, Артур! – застонал он. – Я знал, что это плохая идея! Не шевелись.

– У меня привычный вывих, – Артур с трудом выпрямился, – ты не виноват. Надо позвонить врачу.

Плечо пульсировало болью. В крайнем случае, Артур мог вправить его сам, но сейчас был не крайний случай. Хотелось обезболивающего и профессиональных рук.

Артур не успел как следует обдумать эту мысль – Имс осторожно, но настойчиво проводил его дом, усадил на стул на кухне и исчез на втором этаже. Ни на секунду не замолкая: из него потоком лились извинения, сожаления и утешения.

Вздохнув, Артур левой рукой потянулся к телефону. Но не успел он набрать номер, как Имс снова возник рядом – появившись будто бы ниоткуда, он отобрал у Артура трубку и поставил на кухонный стол большую коробку, в которой Артур по запаху без труда опознал аптечку.

Интересно, где Имс ее прятал?

– Давай все-таки позвоним врачу? – предложил Артур, опасливо следя, как Имс копается в коробке.

– Обязательно позвоним, – спокойно ответил Имс и достал небольшую банку темного стекла.

На банке было написано «Новокаин». Артур любил новокаин – и с каждой секундой все больше и больше. Они с новокаином, можно сказать, были старыми друзьями.

Пока Артур влюбленным глазами разглядывал банку, Имс решительно разорвал упаковку шприца, накрутил на него длинную иглу и принялся расстегивать на Артуре рубашку.

– Что это ты делаешь? – опешил тот.

И, не успев опомниться, оказался уже без рубашки. Не успел Артур опомниться второй раз, как Имс с хладнокровием хирурга набрал в шприц раствор новокаина и опытной рукой, крепко сжав плечо Артура, вогнал иглу прямо в сустав.

Боль растворилась в новокаиновых волнах, и Артур обмяк на стуле.

– Где ты этому научился? – спросил он.

Имс усмехнулся.

– Я занимаюсь боксом, детка. А сейчас, – и он бросил шприц на стол, – попробуем вправить вывих.


	4. Часть третья. Подозрительная

По прошествии трех недель Имс мог с уверенностью сказать, что контора подсунула ему пустышку. Не в том смысле, что Артур был пустышкой, нет. Но он был настолько честным, чистым, прямолинейным и… трогательным… черт, жаль, что в отчете всего этого не напишешь. Как не напишешь, что он смешно краснеет – яркими пятнами, – когда Имс вылизывает его пах, щекоча кончиком языка мошонку. Да много чего еще не напишешь. Так что пока отчет состоял из двух предложений: «Объект не замечен в подозрительных связях. Требуется дальнейшее наблюдение».

Пора было брать быка за рога. Свидания – дело хорошее, и давно уже Имс не обнаруживал в своей душе таких залежей романтики, но для «дальнейшего наблюдения» было бы неплохо максимально сблизиться с Артуром. Например, переехать к нему, раз уж информаторы так уверены, что он прячет в подвале террористов.

И Имс пригласил Артура в свой ресторан.

Ужин подали отменный – Имс ясно дал понять повару, что именно сегодня и именно для них следует расстараться. И чтобы никаких сомнительных продуктов. Артур сегодня был гораздо раскрепощеннее, чем во время первой встречи: он кормил Имса с вилки, каждый раз промокая ему губы салфеткой, и дарил такие взгляды, что у Имса было полное ощущение, что его трахают прямо на столе.

Неплохая, кстати, мысль.

Но нельзя было забывать и о деле.

– Послушай, – невнятно сказал Имс, проглотил очередной кусочек и запил вином. – Мы уже встречаемся… давно. – Целых три недели, подумал он про себя. – И, похоже, нам нравится быть друг с другом. Почему бы нам…

– Ты предлагаешь съехаться? – с улыбкой перебил его Артур. – Я согласен.

Имс просиял от радости. Как же легко с Артуром – он понимает все с полуслова.

– К тебе или ко мне? – спросил он.

Артур подумал немного, постукивая по нижней губе кончиками пальцев, отчего Имсу сразу захотелось попробовать эти губы на вкус, целовать их, не отрываясь, пока Артур не попросит пощады. А потом затащить его в свой кабинет и жестко оттрахать на диване – так, чтобы тот стоять не мог, а потом сделать ему самый лучший минет в своей жизни. И снова целовать, целовать Артура, чтобы тот почувствовал свой собственный вкус, а еще можно вылизать его задницу и размазать свою сперму по его телу, чтобы он пах Имсом, пометить…

Имс тряхнул головой, вспоминая, где находится, и обратился в слух, ожидая ответа.

– Давай ко мне, – наконец ответил Артур. – У меня квартира больше, и недалеко от твоего ресторана. Ближе, чем от тебя. А то ты будешь здесь постоянно ночевать, в чем тогда смысл переезда?

Имс расхохотался.

– Отлично. Тогда я соберу вещи и перееду на неделе. Договорились?

Артур не успел ответить, как к ним подошел официант. Имс нахмурился – он ясно сказал всем, чтобы их не беспокоили по пустякам, значит, случилось что-то серьезное.

– В чем дело, Пабло? – тихо поинтересовался он.

Официант наклонился к его уху и громко зашептал:

– Энрике только что позвонил и сказал, что попал в больницу. Какая-то авария, он сломал руку. И у нас нет никого, кто мог бы подменить его – ребята из прошлой смены поехали все вместе на соревнования. А в зале аншлаг.

Имс огляделся – ресторан был действительно полон, и официанты буквально сбивались с ног, торопясь обслужить и свои столики, и столики так некстати отсутствующего Энрике.

– Ты простишь мне, если я ненадолго отлучусь? – извиняющимся тоном спросил он у Артура и скорчил умоляющую рожицу. Шутки шутками, а его отсутствие могло здорово подпортить впечатление от свидания. Но и проигнорировать проблему он не мог – не после того, как создал себе имидж человека, влюбленного в свое дело.

Артур кивнул.

– Конечно, иди, я все понимаю. Я подожду.

– Если что – я буду на виду, – заговорщицки сообщил Имс. – Можешь позвать меня, если что-нибудь понадобится.

Артур удивленно задрал брови, но промолчал.

Имс прошел в заднюю часть ресторана, сменил свой серый пиджак на полосатый жилет официанта, завязал на поясе фартук и вернулся в зал.

 

Работа так закрутила его, что, когда он бросил взгляд в сторону своего столика и не обнаружил за ним Артура, то даже не сразу понял, что не так. Потом похолодел. Неужели Артур все-таки обиделся и ушел? Так тебе и надо, придурок, – мысленно обругал себя Имс и поймал пробегающего мимо Пабло с подносом, уставленным пустыми тарелками.

– А где Артур? То есть, мой гость? – нервно спросил он.

– А, так он на кухне, – махнул свободной рукой Пабло. – У него солонка забилась, но он сказал, что поскольку все так заняты, то он может сам сходит и поменять ее. Сказал, что ты возражать не будешь, – быстро добавил он, увидев лицо Имса.

А Имс никак не мог справиться со своим лицом, потому что очень быстро и красочно вообразил, что Артур все же обиделся на такое пренебрежение, и вечер, обещавший стать романтическим свиданием, грозит превратиться в попытки вымолить прощение, взаимные упреки и – чем черт не шутит – скандал с последующим расставанием. Нет, этого допустить было нельзя.

– Все нормально, все правильно, – сумел выдавить из себя Имс и опрометью бросился на кухню.

Артур обнаружился возле входа в подвал. Он стоял спиной и что-то перебирал на столе. Имс хотел было тронуть его за плечо, уже потянулся… И резко, на голых рефлексах, отпрыгнул, схватив первое, что попалось под руку – большой половник – потому что Артур волчком развернулся к нему, одновременно выкидывая вперед руку с зажатым в ней филейным ножом. Имс автоматически парировал устремившееся в его живот лезвие ручкой половника, а в голове сами собой возникали зоны поражения противника, отпечатываясь на стоящем перед ним Артуре.

Имс моргнул, быстро отступая.

Это же не враг! Это Артур, который зачем-то взял нож и держит его так, будто с ним и родился. Краем сознания Имс отметил явно профессиональную стойку любовника… и рассмеялся в голос.

Боже, какой бред! Это же Артур! Его Артур, про которого даже нечего писать в отчете!

Артур будто бы очнулся и тоже принужденно засмеялся.

– Извини. Мне показалось, что кто-то подкрадывается…

– Ты что, опасаешься, что на моей кухне тебя могут подстерегать убийцы в масках? – сощурившись, спросил Имс. – И где ты научился так обращаться с ножом?

Артур заалел как маков цвет.

– Я ходил на шестимесячные курсы. У нас не самый спокойный район, вот я и подумал… – Артур снова вымученно улыбнулся и, не глядя, кинул нож назад.

Судя по звуку, лезвие вошло точнехонько в деревянную подставку.

– Меткий бросок, детка, – заметил Имс.

– Новичкам везет, – быстро ответил Артур и скользнул мимо Имса к выходу из кухни. – Ты освободился? Я бы хотел попробовать десерт.

 

***

Артур тщательно прятал оружие.

Сдув со лба прядь волос, он отошел к двери и внимательным взглядом осмотрел спальню. Свежеокрашенный потолок девственно белел, ничем не напоминая о компрометирующей дырке. Артур мог бы поклясться, что когда шпатлевал отверстие, заметил рядом следы крови и мозгов.

Как он мог пропустить его раньше? Совсем на него не похоже.

А все шесть лет без отпуска!

Ковер тоже был новым – при тщательном осмотре на нем обнаружились недвусмысленные следы все того же несостоявшегося убийцы. Иногда Артур ненавидел свою работу – особенно, когда она уверенно перешагивала границы рабочего пространства и вторгалась в его частную жизнь.

То есть почти всегда.

Артур пошел служить в восемнадцать лет, как и большинство его ровесников. В отличие от большинства ровесников, он на службе задержался уже почти на двенадцать лет. После Сайерет Маткаль* и тяжелого ранения он чувствовал себя потерянным и никому не нужным, но Зееленфройнд, не раздумывая, взял его под свое крылышко. Он любил повторять, что не прогадал.

Артур помалкивал в ответ, но в глубине души был искренне благодарен.

Даже когда работал без отпуска несколько лет подряд.

Ящик с патронами нашел надежное пристанище в подвале, за хитрым замком, взрывчатку Артур бережно сложил в тайник под паркетом, устроенный под кроватью. Взрыватели он на всякий случай засунул в другой тайник, на кухне. Беретта, раньше всегда лежавшая под подушкой, теперь пряталась за тумбочкой – Артуру нелегко дался этот компромисс между паранойей и осторожностью.

Имс должен был скоро приехать, и Артур сказал ему, что будет на работе… он и правда собирался заскочить в офис, но, в конце концов, не смог преодолеть себя и позволить Имсу распаковываться в одиночестве. В шкафах у Артура пряталось немало вещей, не предназначенных для посторонних глаз, и перепрятывать их было решительно некуда.

Услышав шум машины, Артур мельком выглянул в окно, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно Имс, бросил последний внимательный взгляд на спальню, на дверь душа. Там тоже надо было все проверить в двадцать седьмой раз…

Артур шагнул к двери – и внезапно вспомнил. Кроме ящика с патронами он хранил под кроватью боеприпас для своей винтовки. И если он не ошибается, то этот самый боеприпас все еще там… Чертова рассеянность, чертова усталость, чертов отпуск! Вспотев от дурного предчувствия, Артур наклонился и заглянул под кровать. Шесть картонных упаковок с патронами по-сиротски жались к стене, лишенные поддержки и защиты убранного ящика.

От души выругавшись, Артур схватил верхнюю коробку, выпрямился и заозирался в поисках места, куда ее можно спрятать. Сжал коробку пальцами… Картонное дно, скрипнув, развалилось, и долей секунды позже тяжелые патроны двести двадцать третьего калибра** посыпались прямо на ноги Артуру, глухо застучав по ковру

Имс хлопнул входной дверью.

Артур покрылся холодным потом.

Патроны раскатились по всей спальне, и ему на какое-то мгновение показалось от волнения, что их не двадцать, а как минимум двести.

– Черт, черт, черт! – бормотал он, падая на колени и принимаясь собирать их, лихорадочно засовывая в карман джинсов, – семь, восемь, десять…

Имс громыхнул чем-то в прихожей, протопал на кухню. Следующей остановкой гарантированно станет спальня.

– Девятнадцать, – пробормотал Артур, локтем выдвигая ящик комода и ссыпая патроны прямо поверх белья.

_______

* Сайерет Маткаль – спецподразделение Генерального штаба [Армии обороны Израиля (ЦАХАЛ)](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8B_%D0%98%D0%B7%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8F), также известное как подразделение 262 или подразделение 269. Действует за пределами Израиля.

**[.223](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/5,56%C3%9745_%D0%BC%D0%BC) (5,56 мм) – калибр боеприпасов автоматической винтовки [М16](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C16%D0%901)

 

***

Имс вытащил из багажника две самые большие коробки, составил их одну на другую и, не забыв тщательно запереть машину и включить сигнализацию – в этом городе с автомобиля могли снять колеса, пока хозяин стоит на светофоре, что уж говорить о припаркованной машине, – направился к дому.

Хорошо, что Артура не будет дома, – размышлял он, – смогу в спокойной обстановке все разобрать и рассовать то, что не стоит показывать, по заранее присмотренным уголкам. Зайдя в квартиру, он пошел прямиком на кухню и грохнул коробки на стол. Внутри верхней загремела упаковка с патронами. Вот с нее и надо начать. Имс сунул руку в коробку и зашарил внутри.

– Имс, это ты? – донеслось от лестницы, и Имс похолодел. Какого черта? – Извини, встречу отменили, так что тебе все же придется потерпеть мое присутствие.

– Что ты, я всегда тебе рад, – сдавленно отозвался Имс, силясь изобразить голосом ласковое возмущение.

Нет, ну какого черта?

Он продолжал, как дурак, стоять с патронами в руке, слушая, как поскрипывает пол под приближающимися шагами Артура. Потом спохватился и сунул упаковку обратно. Как не вовремя это все! И что теперь делать? Обертывать «жучки» трусами?

Артур обнял его сзади за талию и положил голову на плечо, явно с интересом рассматривая мешанину из вещей в его коробке.

– Да ты решил не мелочиться, я посмотрю, – с доброй усмешкой сказал Артур и, протянув руку, вытащил из кучи-малы галстук с рисунком из павлиньих перьев. – Боже, что это? Скажи, что это предназначено для сексуальных игр, а то я потеряю веру в человечество!

– Это мне мама подарила, – выдавил Имс.

Артур хмыкнул и приложил галстук к его груди. Потом оставил сей предмет гардероба в покое и теперь уже безо всякого повода залез Имсу под рубашку. Имс прихлопнул шаловливую руку ладонью.

– Не сейчас, ладно? Мне бы еще успеть разобраться.

– А твой дружок говорит обратное, – промурлыкал Артур ему в ухо, не обратив никакого внимания на просьбу и продолжая шарить руками по торсу Имса, спускаясь все ниже. – Ого, как он рад!

Имс покрылся холодным потом, когда понял, что это Артур нащупал рукоятку Глока. Он закрыл глаза и постарался втянуть живот, отчаянно надеясь, что пистолет как-нибудь сам собой залезет ему под кожу и незаметно растворится.

– Погоди, дорогой. Какой ты ненасытный! – с притворной игривостью воскликнул он. – Это еще не все вещи, остальное в машине. Может, принесешь – раз уж ты дома? – и Имс призывно помахал ключами.

– Уговорил, – Артур на прощание прикусил мочку его уха, перехватил ключи и исчез в коридоре.

Имс устало перевел дух и, воровато оглянувшись, засунул пистолет на самое дно коробки. Теперь бы еще не забыть, какой коробки.

Переезд обещал стать незабываемым.

 

***

– Арти, нам нужно отметить, – сказал Имс.

Он явно расслабился, разложив все вещи и приняв душ. И даже принялся что-то напевать себе под нос. Артур счел такую перемену настроения обнадеживающей.

Действительно, почему бы не отметить переезд. Артур, правда, считал, что бутылка вина, доставка еды и безудержный секс до полной потери сознания звучат как славное отмечание, но у Имса, похоже, были другие планы.

– Одевайся, – самодовольно сказал он, – мы пойдем в ресторан.

На самом деле, всю дорогу до ресторана это казалось Артуру неплохой идеей. Хорошей идеей. Романтическая обстановка и никакой грязной посуды, а секс, в конце концов, никто не отменял.

Да, отличной идеей… пока он не вышел из машины.

– Артур! – раздался за его спиной пронзительно-знакомый голос, и Артур почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.

Разумеется, головокружение никак не отразилось на его лице, когда он с дежурной улыбкой обернулся и сказал:

– Привет, София.

И когда вокруг него в удушающем объятии сомкнулись руки, а в губы впился пахнущий помадой поцелуй, Артур все еще сохранял невозмутимость. Он профессионал.

– Как ты? – воскликнула София, отстраняясь. За прошедшие полгода она совсем не изменилась: все те же яркие губы, все те же высветленные волосы. Все та же болтливость. – Как твой виноградник? Как тетя Сара?

Артур мысленно застонал.

– Какой виноградник, милый? – ласково спросил Имс, обхватывая его за бедра и по-хозяйски прижимая к себе. – Какая тетя Сара?

София отступила на пару шагов.

– Это твой друг, Артур? – подозрительно спросила она.

– Я бы скорее сказал, жених, – без тени колебаний ответил Имс, еще крепче обнимая Артура. Тот едва удержался, чтобы не двинуть ему локтем в солнечное сплетение. Он может вести себя цивилизованно. – Мы идем в ресторан отмечать переезд. Не хотите к нам присоединиться?

Может. Может вести себя цивилизованно!

– Конечно! – радостно согласилась София.

Кто бы сомневался.

Обед превратился в небольшой, но очень оживленный филиал Ада на земле. София и Имс тараторили без умолку, в основном обсуждая единственную общую тему – Артура. София не упускала ни единой возможности прикоснуться к Артуру или лечь на него своей грудью. Имс не отставал, и через двадцать минут этой пытки Артур почувствовал себя зажатым в тиски. Не слишком-то приятное ощущение.

Его мысли лихорадочно прыгали.

Имс задавал вопрос за вопросом – быстро, бойко, не давая Софии даже закончить ответ на предыдущий, и Артур, участвующий в сотнях допросов, восхищался его интуитивным умением. Восхищался бы, если бы София не сливала с ужасной скоростью информацию о нем самом. Ложную информацию, разумеется, но все же. Артуру меньше всего хотелось бы найти в своих легендах какое-нибудь расхождение. Он время от времени вставлял реплики, разбивающие этот стремительный поток, заставляющие их терять мысль, но постепенно усталость и раздражение брали свое.

К тому же, она просто не могла рассказать больше, чем уже рассказала, – а если точнее, то всего, что она знала об Артуре. Думала, что знала. Не то чтобы Артур смел надеяться, что она неспособна нафантазировать втрое больше, но…

– Я отойду в туалет, – немного резко сказал он, поднимаясь и бросая салфетку, – не скучайте.

– О, мы не будем, дорогой, – проворковала София.

Заперевшись в дальней кабинке – подальше от противопожарных датчиков, – Артур достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака пачку сигарет, зажигалку и закурил. Нажал на спуск унитаза, выпуская дым прямо в поток жидкости. Он был большим мастером конспирации: курить в штабе было запрещено, но большую часть заданий Зееленфройнда переварить без живительной сигареты было решительно невозможно.

В том, чтобы чувствовать себя непослушным школьником, тайком покуривая в туалете, была своя, какая-то мазохистская прелесть.

Текущее задание в плане стресса от предыдущих явно не отличалось. По крайней мере, в той его части, которая включала в себя Софию. София была его «проклятием» с того самого несчастливого момента, как он познакомился с ней полтора года назад, переехав в Барселону – по работе, конечно. Черт побери, а что такого? У нее были светлые волосы, голубые глаза и большая грудь – после пары месяцев вынужденного воздержания на предыдущем задании Артуру эти качества казались невероятно привлекательными.

Кто же знал, что она такая липкая.

Он расстался с ней через месяц, и вот уже полтора года не мог избавиться от ее настойчивого внимания и вот таких вот неприятных сюрпризов. Кажется, она обладала волшебным даром «совершенно случайно» встречаться с ним, куда бы он ни пошел. Эта была уже третья его работа в Барселоне, и объяснять расхождение в легендах превратилось в своеобразную традицию. Зееленфройнд туманно намекал, что Артуру давно пора на этот счет что-нибудь сделать. Что-нибудь нехорошее.

Артур усмехнулся и повторил фокус со сливом. На самом деле, он был больше раздражен, чем обеспокоен. Он еще заставит Имса извиниться за испорченное свидание. И в то же время где-то глубоко внутри Артур чувствовал странное удовлетворение. Неужели Имс… ревновал?

Выкинув недокуренную сигарету в туалет, Артур последний раз нажал на спуск, одернул одежду и вышел из кабинки. Улыбнулся недоумевающее глядящему на него толстячку у писсуара, тщательно вымыл руки и вышел. Пора испортить Имсу вечер.

 

***

Встретив эту забавную девушку из прошлого Артура, Имс поначалу даже обрадовался: она казалась кладезем полезной информации и явно не собиралась ничего утаивать. Поэтому он воспользовался случаем и устроил любовникам очную ставку. В том, что они были любовниками, у Имса сомнений не было. Да похоже, девица и сейчас была бы не прочь возобновить связь.

Имс ощутил легкий укол ревности, но тут же напомнил себе о работе и запрятал личную оценку того факта, что его Артур когда-то путался с этой шалавой, куда подальше.

В ожидании легкой закуски София успела выболтать все на свете. Для начала Имс задал наводящий вопрос про упомянутые ею виноградники – в досье о них не было ни полслова.

– Это было наследство, – нехотя пояснил Артур. – Мой троюродный дядя Иосиф зачем-то отписал их мне, а не своей жене. Так что формально я владел ими. Где-то с неделю. А потом подарил тете Саре. Потому что она всю жизнь в них вложила. – И с насмешкой посмотрел на Имса: мол, давай, попробуй придраться к моему благородству и любви даже к самым дальним родственникам.

Имс ничего не ответил, его весьма увлек рассказ пустоголовой Софии о том, какой Артур заядлый путешественник: по ее словам, он чуть ли не каждую неделю мотался в США на различные встречи. Этого в досье Имс тоже не помнил, но комментариев от Артура не дождался, так что сделал себе мысленную пометку выяснить подробности позже. И желательно у самого объекта.

Имс так увлекся поиском нестыковок – по старой профессиональной привычке, – что не сразу понял, как Артур раздражен. И только когда тот просто-напросто сбежал в туалет – только тогда Имса впервые кольнуло осознание, что же он на самом деле творит. Гробит хорошие отношения! Эта девица Артуру неприятна, этот разговор ему неприятен, а Имс снова наступает на те же грабли, портя так приятно начинавшийся вечер.

Он с тоской поглядывал на не затыкавшуюся Софию, активно жестикулирующую рукой с зажатым в ней бокалом. Кто же знал, что она такая идиотка? Имс уже сам не рад был, что позвал ее. От девицы нужно было срочно избавляться. Дождавшись момента, когда бокал накренился особенно опасно, он легонько подтолкнул Софию под локоть.

Алое вино растеклось по светлому платью красивой яркой лужицей, попав даже в глубокое декольте. София испуганно вскрикнула:

– Боже, мое новое платье!

– Ох, прости, прости, я такой неловкий, – Имс замельтешил с салфеткой, промокая жидкость – и усердно размазывая ее по наибольшей площади.

– Можешь не стараться, оно все равно безнадежно испорчено, – огрызнулась девушка, с которой махом слетела всякая светскость.

– Я готов загладить свою вину, – сказал Имс с искренним раскаянием. И порылся в бумажнике. – Вот. Тут рядом модный магазин. Купи себе новое платье, – и он протянул несколько купюр – три-четыре тысячи евро в общей сложности.

Да, дорого. Но душевное равновесие Артура (и его, Имса, собственная личная жизнь) стоило несравнимо дороже. Вот просто несравнимо.

София поколебалась… но все же цапнула деньги. И мигом упрятала в сумочку.

– Ну… тогда я пойду? – спросила она, вставая. Кажется, несмотря на глупость и легкое опьянение, она все же сообразила, что может не возвращаться: все равно никого не застанет. – Попрощайся за меня с Арти.

Имс кивнул, невольно поморщившись от этого интимного «Арти».

Попросив счет и расплатившись, он пошел в сторону туалетов, намереваясь перехватить Артура по дороге. Когда он преодолел половину пути, Артур как раз появился из-за двери, брезгливо отряхивая руки – видимо, в этом ресторане было туговато с сушителями, в отличие от его собственного.

– А я как раз шел к тебе, – с широкой улыбкой возвестил Имс.

– Хотел обрадовать меня новостью, что София теперь будет жить с нами? – кисло спросил Артур. – Спасибо, я просто счастлив.

Имс покаянно вздохнул.

– Ладно, не горячись. Это все моя вина, Арти, дорогой. – Он постарался выразить взглядом все свое раскаяние. – Но я готов все искупить. Идем, я отвезу тебя в шикарное место!

– Знаешь, я что-то устал от ресторанов. – Артур не собирался уступать. – Лучше вернемся домой.

– Нет, это не ресторан, – Имс умоляюще сложил руки на груди. – Я хочу показать тебе закат над проливом.

Напряженные плечи Артура под его рукой ощутимо расслабились, и он позволил увлечь себя к выходу.

По дороге Имс то и дело искоса поглядывал на него. Артур рассеянно смотрел в окно, машинально расстегивая и застегивая ворот рубашки и приглаживая рассыпающиеся волосы, – Имс не стал включать кондиционер, вместо этого опустив окна, и теплый ветер свободно гулял по машине.

– Вот и приехали, – сказал Имс, останавливаясь.

Машина застыла, и Артур выбрался наружу. Они находились на пустынном пляже; слышался лишь шелест волн и крики вездесущих чаек. Вдалеке огромное багряное солнце медленно тонуло в море, окрашивая его во все оттенки красного.

Имс обогнул машину, подошел к Артуру и встал рядом, любуясь закатом. В этот момент Артур вдруг повернулся и поцеловал его.

– Прости меня за испорченный вечер, – выдохнул Имс, когда Артур перестал терзать его губы. – Очередной испорченный вечер…

Артур тряхнул головой, так что из растрепавшейся за время поездки прически вывалились смоляные пряди и упали ему на лицо, придавая залихватский вид.

– Ничего. Я заставлю тебя заплатить, – угроза в его голосе на какое-то мгновение показалась Имсу совсем не шутливой. – И да, я не мог предупредить тебя в ресторане, но все, что София про меня наболтала, нужно делить, по меньшей мере, на два.

– Это почему же? – спросил Имс. По правде сказать, близость Артура здорово путала ему мысли, поэтому назойливую девицу он уже успел выбросить из головы.

Но Арти, похоже, жаждал расставить все точки над «i».

– В свое время я долго добивался ее… расположения, – со смешком пояснил он, – поэтому плел всякие небылицы. А она оказалась такой дурочкой, что глотала любую чепуху. Думаю, если бы я сказал ей, что состою в Иностранном Легионе, она бы и то поверила.

Имс удивился. Артур не был похож на человека, которому для того, чтобы подцепить девушку, требуется вешать ей лапшу на уши. Видимо, недоумение отразилось на его лице слишком ярко, потому что Артур вдруг покраснел, отступил и потупился.

– Надеюсь, ты не будешь смеяться, но… Я не всегда был таким. Раньше я был довольно застенчив… не смейся! – Имс мгновенно сделал серьезное лицо и прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы ненароком не задеть Артура своим неуместным смехом. В конце концов, тот ему практически душу изливает! – Так вот. Девушки почему-то считали, что домовладелец – это очень скучно и ни капли не романтично, и часто давали понять уже после первого свидания, что мне не светит. Поэтому я иногда сочинял героические байки. Ну, не международным шпионом себя выставлял, конечно – типаж не тот, – Артур демонстративно раскинул руки и крутанулся на каблуках, – но с супер-ученым, изобретающим лекарство от СПИДа, иногда выгорало.

Имс склонил голову набок:

– А теперь?

– А теперь я стал умнее, – фыркнул Артур. – Имс, я помню, что кто-то обещал мне закат над проливом. И где?

– За твоей спиной, – мягко улыбнулся Имс, поймал его за руку и притянул к себе, разворачивая.

Артур привалился к нему, словно бы утонув в баюкающих его руках, и долго смотрел, как в море цвета старой бирюзы садится праздничное оранжево-красное солнце.

И когда небо стало совсем темным, почти ночным, Артур повернулся в объятиях Имса и поцеловал его так, будто на Земле не осталось никого, кроме них.

 

В салоне было тесно, но Имсу было не привыкать. Разгоряченный, полураздетый Артур с чертенятами в глазах заводил его так, что он готов бы овладеть им посреди Трафальгарской площади – если бы их занесло в центр Лондона. Но здесь на много миль вокруг не было ни души. Имс оглаживал бока Артура, задевал кончиками пальцев его возбужденный член, а тот стонал сквозь зубы и судорожно толкался в его руку. Имс не выдержал. За неимением смазки в ход пошла слюна. Артур резко выдохнул, когда Имс ввел в него палец, и сам насадился на него.

– Не тяни, – прошептал Артур; его глаза были полуприкрыты, на губах блуждала слабая улыбка.

Имс не заставил себя упрашивать дважды и заменил палец своим возбужденным донельзя членом.

– Ох, какой же ты горячий, – простонал Имс, входя до упора.

Артур сжимал его, обволакивал, двигался навстречу, потерянно шаря руками по сидению и комкая сброшенную в любовном угаре рубашку. Имсу хватило десятка толчков, чтобы вплотную приблизиться к пику.

– Еще! Сильнее! Глубже! – отрывисто вскрикивал Артур.

Имс просунул руку между их телами и обхватил напряженный член Артура.

– Давай, детка, кончи для меня, как ни разу в жизни, – прохрипел Имс, и Артур – будто только и ждал этих слов – выгнулся дугой, ударив пятками в приоткрытую дверцу машины, и сжал его так сильно, что Имс не мог пошевелиться. От этих судорожных, пульсирующих сокращений по его члену словно пускали волны наслаждения, и как только Артур чуть обмяк, Имс толкнулся последний раз – и тоже забился в оргазме.

Несколько минут они пребывали в полностью расслабленном состоянии: Артур на заднем сидении, Имс прямо на песке, привалившись спиной к машине. Имс с усмешкой подумал, что сейчас его можно брать тепленьким, потому что он и пальцем пошевелить не может, настолько им овладела ленивая истома.

Ночной ветерок приятно холодил кожу. Хотелось винограда и белого вина.

– Поедем домой? – полувопросительно спросил Артур.

Имс нехотя повернул голову. Артур уже успел натянуть рубашку и теперь деловито выворачивал брюки обратно на лицевую сторону.

– Поедем. И продолжим уже там, – Имс подпустил в голос театральной угрозы.

Артур покраснел, как девушка, и застенчиво – мать вашу, после всего, что здесь только что было, все еще застенчиво! – улыбнулся.

 

***

Совместное проживание делало с Артуром удивительные вещи. С одной стороны, он находился в постоянном стрессе – Имс оказался до ужаса проницательным мужчиной, и вскоре Артур перестал удивляться, когда тот обнаруживал двойную полку в шкафу («Ой, Артур, смотри, тут какая-то дощечка») или склад оружия в плите («Артур, задняя конфорка плохо работает, я пришлю своего специалиста по плитам»). Он просто старается обжиться – так говорил себе Артур, и эта версия почему-то наполняла его странным теплом.

С другой – это горячее всегда заинтересованное тело, доступное целую ночь напролет – а также утро, вечер и, иногда, день, – мигом примиряло Артура со всеми возможными неудобствами. Тело – и весь остальной комплект тоже.

И только интенсивную сексуальную жизнь и связанный с ней хронический недосып Артур мог винить в том, что сам, по собственной воле отправил Имса в ванную на второй этаж – принести из хозяйственного шкафчика средство для мытья стекол (он сам не мог отлучиться от сковороды). И даже дал ключ. От шкафчика.

В котором лежала его любимая снайперская винтовка – в разобранном виде, потому что накануне Имс вернулся с работы значительно раньше, чем обещал, и Артур не успел положить оружие в чемодан. Ему пришлось делать вид, что он принимает душ в середине дня, поспешно запихивая детали винтовки и магазины в тесный шкафчик.

Положительно, эти отношения лишили его последних мозгов, панически думал Артур, бросив сковороду на огне и перепрыгивая сразу через три ступеньки. Он никогда не бывал так близок к провалу, как с Имсом каждую б-жью минуту!

– Имс! – воскликнул он, врываясь в ванную. Имс резко обернулся с испуганным и недоумевающим лицом. Он уже успел отпереть шкафчик и взяться за ручку. – Оно не тут!

– Боже, детка, ты меня заикой оставишь, – Имс прижал руку к груди.

Артур глубоко вздохнул.

– Я вспомнил, – уже спокойней сказал он, делая шаг вперед и осторожно вытягивая ключ из пальцев Имса. Тот уступил не сразу. Пальцы опытного боксера держали ключ, как тиски, но Артур был настойчив. Аккуратно заперев шкафчик, он улыбнулся так и не двинувшемуся с места Имсу: – мыл стекла на кухне и сунул средство под раковину. Я такой рассеянный.

Имс некоторое время изучал его совершенно нечитаемым (и, как показалось Артуру, оценивающим) взглядом, потом тепло ухмыльнулся.

– Мне это нравится в тебе, детка, – и он, не переставая ухмыляться, потерся бедрами о пах Артура, – очень нравится.

А уж как это нравилось Артуру! Кровь вместе с оставшимися мыслями отлила от его головы и бросилась в область таза, и штаны моментально стали тесны.

– Тебе нравится моя рассеянность? – промурлыкал он, прижимаясь к Имсу всем телом и запуская руки ему под футболку.

Твердые мышцы перекатывались под пальцами, когда Имс повернулся, вжимая Артура в злополучный шкафчик. Черт, Артур уже лет десять не чувствовал себя перевозбужденным подростком. Потянувшись, он куснул Имса за шею, ловко расстегивая его джинсы и – наконец-то! – добираясь до самого главного. Главное было полностью готово к бою – горячее, твердое и большое.

– Арти, – Имс внезапно отстранился, и Артур едва не застонал от разочарования, – тебе не кажется, что мы горим?

 

***

После сработавшей на кухне пожарной сигнализации в квартире стало сыро, и Имс, вытерев последнюю лужу на полу, закрылся в ванной – здесь, по крайней мере, сырость была оправдана. Да и о ежедневной связи с центром нельзя было забывать. Артур, конечно, довольно наивный человек, но зачем шифроваться, если можно попросту включить душ?

– Агент Имс, на связи генерал Смит, – сообщил в трубку сухой женский голос. Имс поморщился – это наверняка Ким, которую он обломал с продолжением свиданий, когда получил задание следить за Артуром. А она ведь очень хотела продолжения, прям рвалась из офисного костюма.

Следующим номером в трубке зарокотал бас генерала:

– Имс, ёб твою мать, ты совсем совесть потерял?

Имс поерзал на стуле для белья и ответил очень вежливо:

– Не понимаю, о чем вы гово…

– Не делай из меня дурака! Ты цацкаешься с объектом, как будто намерен сделать ему предложение руки и сердца. Я не могу без слез умиления читать твои отчеты… лучшие куски Ким декламирует в отделе. И все рыдают, все поголовно. А меж тем у нас донесение, что совсем скоро террористы планируют взрыв в центре города. Так что ты окучивай там свою нежную фиалку побыстрее.

Имс вздохнул.

– Я понял.

– В смысле?!

– В смысле, есть, генерал! Будет исполнено.

Когда в трубке раздались короткие гудки, Имс нехотя встал. Побыстрее… Что ж, можно и побыстрее, тем более что у Артура в доме обнаружился весьма завлекательный подвал. Запертый на чертовски сложный замок.

 

Артур застукал его в тот момент, когда Имс уже справился с электронной начинкой и заканчивал возиться с механикой.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – даже в тусклом свете засиженной мухами лампочки было видно, как Артур побледнел.

Имс насторожился: не такой реакции он ждал. Точнее, эта реакция была бы неудивительна, если бы Артур и впрямь укрывал у себя террористов.

– Да вот, решил в прачечную сходить – у меня свежие рубашки кончились, – как можно беззаботнее ответил он.

– Прачечная в другом крыле, – сухо сказал Артур, – а здесь заперто, разве не видно?

– Неа, – Имс толкнул дверь, и та со скрипом приоткрылась. – Тут замок сломан. Я как раз пытался его починить.

И возликовал про себя – судя по скрипу, этой дверью не пользовались несколько лет.

Артур прошел мимо него и недоверчиво открыл дверь нараспашку. Потом закрыл. Потом снова открыл. Как будто не мог поверить, что в доме что-то сломалось без его ведома.

Ну, или просто наслаждался скрипом.

– А в чем дело-то? – спросил Имс, внимательно следя за реакцией любовника.

Хоть бы он смог все объяснить! Должно быть какое-то простое объяснение!

– Там балки прогнили, могут обломиться, – Артур словно услышал его безмолвную мольбу. – Закрой ее, пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

Имс выдохнул и лишь в этот момент осознал, что все это время задерживал дыхание.

– Конечно. Я пока просто завинчу замок. Починить можно и потом.

И быстро закрепил язычок замка под пристальным взглядом Артура.

На следующий день Имс для отчета – и успокоения собственных нервов – взломал еще и запертый шкафчик в ванной.

Там были лекарства.

Артур по-прежнему был невинен, как младенец.

Операция была пустышкой.

 

***

Они встречались месяц, Имс был невиновен, а Артур… Артур был проклят.

Интуиция орала, что с этим делом все не так просто. Интуицию здорово подстегивали негодующие пинки из штаба: Зееленфройнд грозился оставить его без отпуска еще на шесть лет, если он не перестанет думать членом и не начнет – головой. Отсутствие информации начальник ставил в вину исключительно этому самому члену. Дескать, произведенное в детстве обрезание трагическим образом сказалось на мыслительных способностях органа, отсюда и результат. Артур открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что необрезанные члены тоже не очень интеллектуальные, но одумался. В речи шефа он вовремя уловил некий неприятный, и даже угрожающий намек.

Артур не хотел обсуждать с шефом свое обрезание, о нет.

Он должен, обязан был принести хоть какой-то результат. И он удвоил усилия.

Артуру покоя не давал подвал ресторана.

Но обследовать его днем, когда везде сновали сотрудники, было нелегко.

Поэтому Артур поехал в ресторан ночью. Имс еще не вернулся – сегодня у него было «Свидание с красоткой Бухгалтерией», как он это называл, и он, скорее всего, сидел в своем кабинете – Артур видел там свет, когда подъезжал.

В любом случае, Имс не должен был помешать.

Аккуратно отключив сигнализацию на служебной двери, Артур вошел в здание и, не зажигая света, направился к кухне. Вход в подвал находился именно там.

Кухня ночью напоминала декорации к фильму ужасов. К счастью, Артур был не из пугливых. Тихонько открыв дверь в подвал, он нырнул в темноту.

 

Чтобы двадцать минут спустя признать поражение.

С тяжелым вздохом Артур вернулся на кухню и привалился к двери подвала, уныло думая о нагоняе, который ему устроит Зееленфройнд. Который отчего-то с большей охотой верил в предвзятость Артура, чем в невинность Имса.

Да он просто не был с Имсом знаком!

Артур нахмурился, когда в животе заворочалось какое-то новое и незнакомое ощущение… при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся ревностью. Какого черта? Имс – да, замечательный, милый, заботливый Имс – был его объектом, его заданием, работой. Которую Артур должен выполнять как можно лучше.

И в которую он не должен влюбляться!

Помотав головой, Артур с силой оттолкнулся от двери, поправил пистолет, чтобы тот не торчал из-за пояса, и отправился в административную часть здания.

Имса в кабинете не было.

Зайдя в комнату, Артур быстро оглянулся, вытащил из-за ремня пистолет и засунул его за стоящее у стены кресло. Насколько он успел отметить, Имс его никогда не передвигал – и маловероятно, что соберется передвинуть именно сегодня. Артур уж постарается, чтобы не собрался.

Подумав несколько секунд, не вскрыть ли сейф – раз уж он тут, – Артур покачал головой (времени недостаточно), еще раз осмотрел кабинет и пошел искать Имса.

Имс обнаружился в главном зале ресторана, и Артур замер в дверях, скрытый темнотой. Зрелище стоило того, чтобы насладиться им вдумчиво и обстоятельно. Имс будто позировал для обложки журнала «Самый сексуальный мужчина Испании» – настолько хорош он был. Он сидел за роялем: в брюках и рубашке, босой, немного усталый, но неотразимый в свете усеивающих крышку рояля свечей. Инструмент был завален какими-то бумагами, и воск от свечей стекал прямо на них. Отпив из бокала с малиново-красным вином и слизнув каплю, стекающую по ножке, Имс пристроил бокал на ворохе бумаг, поднял крышку с клавиш и заиграл.

Артура бросило в жар. Сжав кулаки, он огромным усилием удержал себя от того, чтобы не наброситься на Имса и трахнуть его прямо на рояле. Ему хотелось еще немного посмотреть. В конце концов, рояль никуда не денется.

Чувства, которые клубились в нем, уже совсем не походили на простую похоть.

 

***

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Имс поднял глаза.

Артур.

Это он стоял в дверях зала и смотрел на него… так смотрел, что Имса бросило в жар, и голова закружилась. И дело было совсем не в выпитом вине, хотя и в нем тоже.

– Привет, – сказал он, и его голос гулко разнесся по пустому залу. – Соскучился?

Артур кивнул и вышел из тени.

Он двигался мягко, как пантера или еще какой-нибудь пафосный хищник, и у Имса засосало под ложечкой. Он никогда не думал, что его способен возбудить вид мужчины, который просто идет к нему. Должно быть, это все вино.

Точно вино.

Потому что чем еще объяснить слова, сами собой слетевшие с его губ:

– Потанцуем?

Имс не стал утруждать себя надеванием обуви и оказался немного ниже Артура. Всего на дюйм… на пару сантиметров, поправился он, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Артур нагнулся к его уху и шепнул:

– С удовольствием. Но только танго. И я веду.

Никогда прежде Имс так быстро не работал с электроникой. Включив звуковую систему буквально за несколько секунд, он зашарил в базе мелодий и нажал на первое же танго, которое нашел поисковик.

Заиграла музыка, и Имс совершенно потерялся в низком звучании контрабаса, плаче аккордеона, высокой песне скрипки и мягком мурлыкании фортепиано. И в горячих, плавящих его тело руках Артура.

Артур танцевал отменно. Он делал такие фигуры, которые Имс знал лишь в теории, и делал их так, что Имс не чувствовал себя неуклюжим идиотом.

Артур казался незнакомцем – уверенным, чувственным. Опасным. Впервые в жизни Имс почувствовал, что хочет принадлежать кому-то до конца, без остатка. Не только брать, но и отдавать.

Всего себя, свою жизнь.

Свое сердце.

– Я… тебя… хочу, – голосом тише шуршания подошв Артура выдохнул Имс. – Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Прямо здесь, на рояле.

Артур улыбнулся одними краешками губ и повлек его к помосту.

Полированная поверхность крышки скользила под брюками, и Имс торопливо стянул их и отбросил в сторону, смахивая заодно перепутанную кипу бумаг и недопитый бокал.

Раздался тонкий стеклянный звон.

– Ты его разбил, – жарко шепнул Артур ему в шею.

– И хрен с ним.

– Какой ты… расточительный, – коротко хохотнули над ухом, и Имс провалился в жаркое марево.

Он не был снизу с самой академии, но теперь жаждал, отчаянно стремился быть наполненным, чтобы Артур трахнул его, залил своей спермой сверху донизу, чтобы ее клейкие нити щекотали волоски в паху…

Имс нетерпеливо сдернул трусы и отправил их вслед за брюками. Артур уже был готов: его налитый кровью член нетерпеливо терся о внутреннюю поверхность бедра Имса.

– Не боишься? – спросил Артур, растирая слюну – да когда же они догадаются таскать любрикант в кармане! – по багрово-сизой головке.

Вместо ответа Имс притянул его к себе и, распахнув его рубашку, присосался к выступающей ключице. Завтра будет засос, подумал он и едва не кончил от одной этой мысли.

Артур медлил: он погладил кончиком влажного пальца его анус, вызвав волну мурашек вдоль хребта, потом коротко бросил: «Расслабься» и проник внутрь. Имс откинулся на локти, привыкая к чужеродному телу внутри себя. Но это конкретное тело не было чужеродным. Это был Артур.

Его Артур.

Вот к пальцу добавился второй, Артур немного согнул их, и Имс окончательно распластался на крышке рояля. Он ощущал себя медузой в волнах, когда изнутри начали подниматься острые иглы наслаждения. Наконец Артур прекратил мучить его изнывающую от желания задницу и вытащил пальцы. Имс едва не застонал от внезапного чувства пустоты, но Артур уже приставил к подготовленной дырке свой член. Головка буквально обжигала нежную кожу. Имс заставил себя расслабиться, чтобы Артуру было проще, и лишь едва слышно зашипел, когда в него, безжалостно растягивая мышцы, проникло кое-что потолще пальцев. Артур дал ему время привыкнуть и начал ритмично и размашисто трахать.

Имс ловил позабытое ощущение внутри себя, отзываясь на каждый толчок протяжным стоном, а Артур не спешил довести его до оргазма, двигаясь плавно: то выводя член почти до конца, то резко вбиваясь до самого основания, так что его яйца со шлепаньем бились о задницу Имса.

Для удобства Артур закинул его ноги себе на плечи и удерживал Имса за бедра, не давая скользить. От каждого движения члена внутри себя Имс дергался и пытался притянуть Артура поближе. Не прекращая вбиваться в него, Артур склонился и поймал его губы своими.

Его язык бесстыдно обшаривал рот Имса, дразня и ускользая в последний момент, его член задевал простату, и Имс готов был умереть, только чтобы это не прекращалось. А когда Артур потянулся к его члену и сжал его в руке, Имсу показалось, что он действительно умер. Наслаждение было таким сильным, что перед глазами все померкло.

Очнулся Имс от того, что Артур хлопал его по щекам.

– Как ты? – тревожно спросил он, и в его голосе было столько нежности, что Имс едва вновь не потерял сознание.

– Нормально… вроде бы, – осторожно ответил Имс.

– Я отведу тебя в кабинет.

У Имса натурально подкашивались ноги, и Артуру приходилось большую часть пути тащить его на себе. Уже у двери кабинета они остановились – Артур прислонил его к стене, чтобы открыть дверь, и Имс воспользовался моментом.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал он. – Никого и никогда так не любил.

Артур ласково потрепал его по голове и легонько поцеловал в нос.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Очень.

Имс провалился в сон почти мгновенно, едва его голова соприкоснулась с мягкой кожей дивана.


	5. Часть четвертая. Бурная

Артур не мог спать. Что-то беспокоило его – и это что-то была не тяжелая рука Имса на его бедре и не горячее дыхание в затылок. Конечно, рука и дыхание тоже вносили небольшой сумбур в мысли Артура, но даже столь приятный сумбур был не в состоянии заглушить неприятное чувство, что Артур что-то упустил. Что-то важное.

Перед его мысленным взглядом встал поэтажный план ресторана. Он нутром чувствовал, что загвоздка именно в этом плане.

Артур мысленно изучил этажи и вернулся к схеме подвала. Прямоугольник десять на четырнадцать метров. Десять на четырнадцать.

Он мог бы поклясться, что подвал, который он осматривал два часа назад, был девять на одиннадцать. Артур крутил в голове прямоугольник подвала, пытаясь так и эдак пристроить его в план. В плане упорно оставалось лишнее пространство. Сорок один квадратный метр потерялся и не давал Артуру расслабиться в более чем желанных объятиях Имса.

Сдавшись, Артур осторожненько, конечность за конечностью, выпутался из этих объятий – заботливых, но весьма цепких, – влез в брюки, накинул рубашку, подумав, достал из-за кресла свой пистолет и – как был, босиком, – тихонько вышел из кабинета.

Он должен проверить.

 

В подвале ничего не изменилось, но теперь Артур был точно уверен – дверь существует. Остальное было лишь вопросом времени. Тончайший, едва заметный зазор обнаружился в дальнем углу. Подцепив тайную дверь ногтями, Артур потянул – и та неожиданно легко поддалась.

Голова Артура закружилась от шока и разочарования. В подвале был наркопритон.

Самый настоящий, с химической лабораторией, горами пакетов с белым порошком и семью весьма удивленными неожиданным вторжением сотрудниками.

Артур поймал себя на нелепой мысли, что, должно быть, смотрится весьма живописно – босой, в расстегнутых брюках и распахнутой рубашке, растрепанный, но с пистолетом.

А потом мысли кончились. Подняв пистолет, Артур начал стрелять.

 

Он оставил в живых только двоих.

Тщательно связал их и, не тратя времени даром, уселся одному на грудь, ласково обхватывая ладонями его лицо.

– У меня есть несколько вопросов, – доверительно сообщил он, – и в наших общих интересах покончить с этим неприятным делом как можно скорее.

– Пошел ты, – сообщил наркоторговец.

Артур картинно вздохнул.

Оглянувшись, он приметил лежащий на столе большой нож, который дельцы, очевидно, использовали для разрезания пакетов с дурью. Или для чего-нибудь столь же прозаического. Весьма кстати.

– Поглядим-поглядим, – проворковал он, прихватывая нож, вновь усаживаясь на бородатого бандита верхом и стискивая его кисть, – поглядим. Расскажи мне об Имсе.

Секунду спустя наркоторговец лишился указательного пальца.

Когда стихли вопли, пленники рассказали все, что знали, и даже больше. Каждый из них очень боялся, что именно его сочтут неполезным (пальцы, в конце концов, были не бесконечны, и Артур даже слегка утомился, снова и снова убеждая бандитов сотрудничать), и торопился выдать как можно больше информации в как можно более короткий срок. Артур просто купался в информации, отмечая наиболее важные места для своего отчета.

– Спасибо, – спокойно сказал он, когда поток слов иссяк.

И застрелил обоих.

Поднявшись, она отряхнул брюки, недовольно оглядел валяющиеся вокруг трупы и крепко задумался. Бросить трупы тут? Он поднял взгляд и осмотрел стены – кондиционера не было. Если не удастся избавиться от них сегодня, то запах уже завтра привлечет ненужное внимание.

Холодильник. Отличная идея. Если закопать их поглубже, то велика вероятность, что их долго не найдут. Артур при обыске отметил в холодильнике пару местечек, куда нога человека не ступала несколько месяцев.

Адреналин придал ему сил, и он споро перетаскал тела – все семь – в холодильник, возблагодарив про себя доброго человека, оставившего резиновые сапоги и теплую куртку прямо перед дверью в хранилище. Полюбовавшись делом рук своих, Артур пристроил сверху свиную тушу и мешок с чем-то, что он не опознал, коротко помолился, чтобы содержимое этого мешка никому не понадобилось еще хотя бы пару дней, тщательно осмотрел куртку, сапоги и пол на предмет крови и закрыл дверь в тайник.

Артура пошатывало от облегчения. Да что там, воздушные пузырьки эйфории, будто шампанское, щекотались и приятно лопались у него в груди. Огромная тяжесть – тяжесть, которую Артур до сих пор даже не замечал, – свалилась с его шеи, оставив ощущение восхитительной легкости. Почти неуязвимости. Артуру было хорошо знакомо это чувство. Обычно оно возникало, когда в него стреляли и промахивались. Или когда ему удавалось выскочить из машины за секунду до падения с обрыва. Или…В общем, в таких волнующих рабочих ситуациях.

Ни разу из-за того, что он месяц потратил на слежку за ложным объектом.

Вернуться к Имсу, тихо засунуть пистолет за кресло, раздеться и снова влезть в теплые объятия было делом нескольких минут.

– Мне не нравится этот твой одеколон, – сонно пробормотал Имс, покрепче обнял Артура и снова заснул.

 

***

Утро Имс встретил, уткнувшись в затылок Артура.

От последнего привычно пахло одеколоном и еще чем-то очень знакомым.

«Порохом», подсказало пробуждающееся сознание, но Имс отбросил эту идею как смехотворную и фантастическую. Должно быть, какая-то новая линейка запахов. Вроде «Почувствуй себя настоящим самцом». Какое-нибудь очередное «Прощай, оружие», хотя зачем это Артуру? Имс и без того хотел его так, что сводило яйца.

Наверное, чтобы выглядеть старше, когда ездит на деловые встречи, подумал Имс, ныряя к паху сонного Артура.

Полчаса спустя не сказать, чтоб недовольный подобным пробуждением Артур отбыл по своим делам, и Имс занялся делами «Летиции». Он и без того непростительно долго пускал все на самотек.

Но Артур все равно не шел у него из головы.

Он буквально поселился там, этот стройный мужчина с наивным лицом и насмешливыми карими глазами. Уже не говоря о том, какой кусок он отхапал себе в сердце Имса.

Это было в новинку – так раствориться в человеке.

И Имс благодарил небо, что Артур отвечал ему взаимностью. И еще немного – родную контору, которая дала ему задание, изменившее всю его жизнь.

Имс вздохнул и вернулся из горних высей на грешную землю.

В накладных в очередной раз что-то не сходилось. Имс взял блокнотик и пошел проверять все своими глазами. И начал, как обычно, с мяса.

Согласно бумагам, у них в холодильнике должно было оставаться не меньше восьми коровьих туш. Задержавшись у входа лишь затем, чтобы надеть сапоги, куртку и перчатки, Имс отворил дверь, выпустив наружу облачко пара.

– Один… два… три… – вслух считал Имс, оставляя на копытах туш крестики маркером, – четыре… А это еще что?

В углу лежала странная куча, увенчанная свиной тушей. Сами по себе свиньи сейчас его не очень интересовали, но туше полагалось висеть, а не лежать. Имс пнул тушу носком сапога, едва не отбив большой палец. Под ней обнаружился мешок, в котором, как он помнил, шеф-повар хранил телячьи ноги. Но мешком куча тоже не ограничивалась. Сдвинув мешок – на сей раз руками, ради разнообразия, Имс отшатнулся, налетел на тушу коровы и едва не насадил себя на торчащий из нее крюк.

Из-под мешка на него смотрело мертвое заиндевевшее лицо.

Человеческое.

Потратив тридцать секунд на то, чтобы осознать, что у него в холодильнике валяется труп, и – судя по размерам кучи – не один, Имс коротко выматерился. Это было нечто из ряда вон. Даже если ты почти всю жизнь работаешь агентом и, в общем, привык время от времени убивать людей, подобное зрелище по-прежнему выбивает из колеи. Ненадолго.

Мозг Имса заработал на полную катушку. Он быстро представил, как его повара заходят в холодильник за мясом и обнаруживают это…

Итак.

Есть запасной холодильник.

Перетаскивать трупы, когда вокруг полно народу, идея плохая. Очень плохая. Значит, надо перетаскать туши.

Следующие полчаса Имс потратил на то, чтобы перенести тяжеленные замороженные глыбы. Замерз при этом как собака.

Один из поваров подошел к холодильнику аккурат тогда, когда Имс с заметно полегчавшим сердцем его опечатывал.

– В чем дело, шеф? – удивленно спросил повар.

– Т-тараканы, – ответил Имс, стуча зубами – эту легенду он придумал где-то между пятой и шестой тушами. – Мадагаскарские. Здоровые, как мыши.

– Поня-ятно, – протянул повар. – Это, наверное, от Юсуфа, нового уборщика. Он нелегал и живет тут же, в пристройке. Надо бы его выгнать тогда…

– Никого выгонять не надо, – оборвал его Имс, успевший отогреться и разморозить застывшие и отупевшие от тяжелой работы мозги. – Дадим ему шанс. Для начала устройте в его пристройке дезинсекцию, а там посмотрим.

Остаток дня Имс потратил на то, чтобы узнать по своим каналам, не случилась ли поблизости от его ресторана какая-нибудь криминальная заварушка – дырки в черепах трупов не располагали к версии, что в его холодильнике похозяйничала секта самоубийц-извращенцев. Полученный ответ едва не заставил его поседеть и буквально физически почувствовать, как с его плеч облетают потом и кровью – по счастью, преимущественно чужой – заработанные погоны.

Источник сообщил, что какая-то секретная служба – бля, уже хорошо – накрыла в его ресторане банду наркоторговцев, причем главным там был его повар.

Имс тут же вспомнил, как встретил его этим утром, и как тот, сказавшись больным, отпросился. Да он и выглядел больным.

Кажется, теперь Имс знал, почему.

Еще раз перечитав сообщение, Имс залез в верхний ящик стола и достал пачку сигарет. Сейчас он бы и от косяка не отказался.

 

***

Артур писал отчет со смешанными чувствами. Облегчение от хорошо выполненной работы, от того, что Имс действительно оказался невиновен и никак не замешан в грязных делишках наркоторговцев, мешалось в нем со смутным сосущим ощущением страха и разочарования. Что, если теперь ему прикажут расстаться с Имсом или вовсе переехать в другую страну? Разорвать все отношения? Забыть задание и заняться чем-то новым?

Артура не радовала даже возможность вытребовать-таки себе давно обещанный отпуск.

Он не хотел отпуск, он хотел Имса.

Помрачнев, Артур запечатал незаконченный отчет в конверт из плотной бумаги и легонько погладил Генри по колючему листику. Повернул горшок, рассеянно подвигал его по столу. И впервые задумался – почему ему не разрешают забрать Генри домой? Да, по правилам из штаба нельзя выносить даже ручку (на случай, если в ней прячется хитрое записывающее устройство или фотоаппарат или скрученные трубочкой секретные планы), но Генри, в конце концов, его растение. Его питомец.

Да.

Это было просто несправедливо. В его жизни вообще многое было несправедливо.

Покачав головой, Артур поднялся. Бунт сейчас не к месту и не ко времени. Пора было передать отчет секретарю Зееленфройнда и ехать домой. Думать, что делать дальше.

И все же, собирая свои бумажки в папку, он смотрел на Генри.

 

О том, чтобы специальная группа занялась поваром (шефом по соусам, и его соусы, надо признать, были отменно хороши. Жаль, он не посвятил себя полностью кулинарии, выкинув незаконную деятельность из головы), Артур распорядился сразу же, как вошел в штаб. Он не беспокоился, что повар успеет сбежать – у них работали профессионалы. Артур только надеялся, что с наркоторговцем обойдутся сурово – мысль, что тот проворачивал свои махинации прямо под носом Имса, в его ресторане, подвергал его опасности, вызывала у Артура нешуточную ярость. Настолько сильную, что он невольно радовался, что не смог поехать с группой захвата.

Артур глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и постарался успокоиться. Нелегко было отогнать картину Имса, спускающегося в подвал за бутылкой вина и натыкающегося на этих отморозков. Которые могли убить его в любой момент. В ту самую ночь, в любое время до приезда Артура… Навязчивые мысли не давали Артуру спать до утра, да и теперь не улучшали настроения.

Но с него на сегодня хватит трупов.

Кстати о трупах. Артур нахмурился. С ними ведь тоже надо что-то делать.

Он позвонил в специальный отдел и попросил прибрать оставленный им беспорядок в самые короткие сроки. В отделе к его просьбе отнеслись с пониманием.

В приемной Зееленфройнда обнаружился сам Зееленфройнд – он стоял у стола секретаря и будто бы поджидал Артура.

– Циммерман, зайди, – сказал он.

 

***

Артур тихонько сопел рядом, по-детски положив ладошку под щеку, а к Имсу сон не шел. Бежал его, как любят выражаться поэты. Трупы здорово потрепали ему нервы, а за повара-наркоторговца Смит обещал выебать его при личной встрече рукоятью своего именного пистолета – и то, что Смит натурал, не казалось веской причиной ему не верить.

Имсу невольно вспомнилось, какой крови ему стоило договориться с местными «криминальными элементами» о вывозе трупов. Конечно, тут пригодилась сочиненная экспромтом версия с тараканами – хотя рвение работников санэпидемслужбы вызвало некоторое удивление. Все-таки редко увидишь, как в четыре утра парни в спецкомбинезонах и респираторах выходят через заднюю дверь ресторана, тягая продолговатые черные мешки с «испорченными тушами». Радовало только, что этот процесс видели разве что дворники и мусорщики, а они, в большинстве своем, не местные и понятия не имеют, как оно должно быть.

Мысли сами собой перескочили на мифических террористов и «главного подозреваемого». Смит ясно дал понять, что дело Артура вот-вот закроют за отсутствием улик и вообще результатов, и Имс не был вполне уверен, что рад этому. Конечно, здорово, что Арти чист, да что там – просто замечательно, но… Но тот же Смит в своей излюбленной манере «обухом по голове» тонко намекнул, что следующее задание Имса будет связано с Центральной Америкой и Карибским бассейном.

А Имс отчаянно не хотел расставаться с Артуром. Особенно теперь. И вообще никогда.

За приоткрытым окном послышалось шуршание колес по асфальту. Микроавтобус, – машинально отметил про себя Имс и невольно прислушался. Люди, вышедшие из машины, негромко переговаривались, и ему показалось, что язык не европейский.

Странно. У Артура нет ни одного постояльца даже из Восточной Европы, что уж говорить про Азию.

Все больше и больше тревожась, Имс уговаривал себя остаться в постели и не дергаться по мелочам. Но интуиция буквально вопила в ухо, что надо оторвать задницу от простыни и пойти проверить.

Имс выскользнул из-под одеяла и вышел на балкон. Закурил, с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил дым колечками. Потом перегнулся через перила и посмотрел на ночную улицу. В тусклом свете фонаря темный автомобиль был едва заметен, как и его пассажиры. Но вот они вышли прямо под фонарь, и Имс сумел разглядеть в их руках большие спортивные сумки. Тяжелые.

Как-то не тянут они на спортсменов, – продолжала долбить в виски интуиция. – Ты погляди на сумки-то внимательней. Что там может быть?

Имс сощурился.

Своей интуиции он предпочитал доверять.

Зрение само достраивало силуэты по видимым изломам на ткани, и силуэты эти более всего напоминали оружие – разобранное и цельное – и боеприпасы: патроны, гранаты… ракеты. Опознав в последней сумке «муху», Имс едва не всосал сигарету.

Что могли забыть так основательно вооруженные люди в центре Барселоны?

Ответ напрашивался сам собой: это преступники.

И как бы не разыскиваемые террористы.

Дождавшись, когда последний из группы войдет в парадную дверь, Имс перелез через перила и спустился по колонне вниз. Зашел в дом. Прислушался.

Во всем доме было тихо, и лишь на третьем этаже, в квартире сеньоры Сольего раздавался какой-то шум. Имс оглядел себя, посетовал, что не захватил никакого оружия, даже самого завалящего кастета, – но возвращаться в комнату мимо спящего Артура и шарить по углам было некогда, да и вдруг тот проснется! – и решительно нажал на кнопку звонка.

За дверью все стихло. На миг.

А потом дверь открылась, и на пороге воздвигся невероятных размеров детина, до самых глаз заросший черной курчавой бородой.

«А ведь и таким девушки дают», совсем некстати подумал Имс.

Детина сказал что-то на очень громком гортанном наречии и без дальнейших церемоний втянул Имса в квартиру.

В комнате их было шесть человек – как раз все, кто зашел в здание.

– Афганистан или Ирак? – весело поинтересовался Имс.

Ответом ему послужило гробовое молчание. Наконец один из громил (в камуфляже, с ума сойти) рыкнул:

– Ирак!

– Ну вот и познакомились, – удовлетворенно констатировал Имс и протянул руку к выключателю.

Полчаса спустя, объясняя подробности приехавшей группе захвата, Имс дул на сбитые костяшки и думал о том, что придется все будущие синяки списать на беспокойный сон Артура. Черт, да тот на диван уйдет, когда увидит его!

Где-то сбоку плакала безутешная сеньора Сольего – во время драки террористы разбили ее телевизор.

 

Вернувшись обратно тем же путем, Имс тихонько, как мышка – если, конечно, бывают на свете мышки весом под восемьдесят килограммов, – прокрался мимо по-прежнему мирно спящего Артура и спустился на второй этаж. Перед тем, как снова лечь, он хотел сполоснуться под душем, но шум воды над ухом мог очень некстати Артура разбудить, поэтому ванная для гостей была наилучшим вариантом.

Войдя в комнату и включив свет, Имс аж присвистнул. Под глазом наливался синяк, на скуле красовался кровоподтек… И как прикажете все это объяснять? Не комары ж его, в самом деле, покусали? Надо было как-то выкручиваться. Подставив голову под теплые струи, Имс закрыл глаза, перебирая в уме варианты. Как можно ночью, лежа в кровати, получить такое великолепие? Да почти никак. Разве что…

– Артур, Артур, ты спишь? – мягко и, как ему показалось, вкрадчиво прошептал Имс на ушко любовнику, скользнув под одеяло.

– Ауууххрррммм, – невнятно отозвался Артур и глубже зарылся в подушку.

– Не спи, не спи, – Имс слегка его потормошил.

Артур открыл мутные и слегка расфокусированные глаза и уставился куда-то за спину Имсу.

– Я не сплю, – неожиданно внятно ответил он.

– Очень хорошо, – обрадовался Имс и, закрепляя позиции, нежно провел кончиками пальцев по груди Артура. – Знаешь, я тут подумал… Мне кажется, нам не хватает жесткого секса. Ну, по-настоящему жесткого. Как насчет немножко поиграть в БДСМ? И учти – я помню про наручники в тумбочке.

– Это не то, что… – голос Артура становился все слабее, а глаза неумолимо закрывались.

– Арти, ты что, меня не хочешь? – обиженно прошипел Имс. – Я тебя не возбуждаю? Ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю?

– Ага, – Артур, очевидно, невероятным усилием воли распахнул глаза, став похожим на сову.

– Тогда слушай. Я хочу жесткого секса. И чтобы ты… распускал руки.

– А? – вяло удивился Артур.

– Ударь меня! – повысил голос Имс.

А в следующую секунду он уже лежал навзничь, а над ним кружился, все удаляясь, свежепобеленный потолок спальни.

– Имс, что с тобой? – как сквозь вату донесся до него голос испуганный голос явно проснувшегося Артура. – Что же это… потерпи, я сейчас…

И на этой тревожной ноте Имс окончательно отрубился.


	6. Часть пятая. Заключительная

Артур хлопнул дверцей машины немного громче, чем следовало, и осторожно покосился на Имса – не заметил ли тот? Имс безмятежно насвистывал, жонглируя пакетами с покупками и ключами от автомобиля, ничем не выдавая, что догадывается о переживаниях Артура.

С чего бы ему догадываться, в самом деле? При его-то простодушии…

С уничтожения группы наркоторговцев прошло четыре дня, растянуть написание отчета удалось всего на два, и Артур до сих пор не знал, что он будет делать дальше. С Имсом.

Конечно, у него был план. Два плана.

Ладно, ладно, у него было четыре отличных, эффективных плана на случай самого разнообразного развития событий. Артур был готов. Он уже поговорил с Зееленфройндом и с помощью тонкого, ненавязчивого шантажа и лести добился его принципиального разрешения продолжать отношения с Имсом. Если это не будет мешать работе.

Артур напомнил, что его личная жизнь ни разу еще не мешала работе.

Зееленфройнд напомнил про Софию.

Артур напомнил про шесть лет без отпуска и грязную операцию в Гондурасе.

Зееленфройнд сказал, что подумает. Это была победа. Не то чтобы у Артура не было плана и на случай самого неблагоприятного решения, но все же…

 

Свет не включался.

Артур пару раз безрезультатно щелкнул выключателем, но прихожая по-прежнему была погружена в липкую темноту.

Он почувствовал острый приступ паранойи. Все его выключатели были в прекрасном состоянии. И еще это отвратительное, тянущее чувство где-то в затылке.

– Оставайся тут, – прошептал он Имсу, – я проверю пробки. Они на кухне.

– Конечно, – тоже почему-то шепотом ответил Имс, беззвучно опуская пакеты на пол.

Артур тихо, как кот, двинулся по направлению к кухне, по дороге нырнув рукой в тайник в коридоре и достав припрятанный там пистолет. Щелчок предохранителя прозвучал так громко, что он испугался, как бы Имс не услышал его. Впрочем, это самое противное чувство в затылке подсказывало, что сейчас у него гораздо более серьезные проблемы, чем объяснения с Имсом по поводу оружия.

На кухне никого не было. Равно как и в гостиной, и в туалете… и в прихожей! Где Имс?! На одну короткую секунду паника накрыла Артура своей черной волной, и следом он услышал наверху грохот и крики.

Не помня себя, он рванул наверх.

Чтобы обнаружить Имса в компании нескольких бандитски выглядящих мужчин в самом разгаре грязной драки. С криком Артур ворвался в самую гущу потасовки.

Зазвучали выстрелы.

 

Артур нахмурился, обводя взглядом мертвые тела. Кажется, противников больше не осталось. Имс?...

Он резко обернулся – и вытянулся в струну, когда все еще теплое дуло пистолета уперлось ему в лоб. Артур моргнул, заметив, что его собственный пистолет совсем не нежно прижат к шее Имса, прямо под подбородком. Иногда – довольно часто – рефлексы опережали разум, спасибо им за это.

– Что это значит, детка? – холодно, обжигающе холодно спросил Имс.

– Пожалуй, задам тебе тот же вопрос, _милый_ , – прошипел Артур.

Краем уха Артур услышал какой-то звук, но трудно обращать внимание на посторонние звуки, когда твои мозги в любой момент могут оказаться на стенах и потолке. Пистолет в руке Имса дрогнул, будто он собирался обернуться, и…

…балконная дверь со звоном впечаталась в стену, осыпаясь стеклом, и Артур не успел моргнуть второй раз, как на него уже было направлено, по меньшей мере, пять стволов. Не считая Имсова.

– Артур-Артур-Артур, – раздался голос, который Артур совсем не хотел слышать в такой ситуации. Вздохнув, он подчинился неизбежному и поднял руки.

Танцующей походкой в спальню вошел Карлос Клементе, преступник и террорист, чьи отношения с Артуром можно было в лучшем случае охарактеризовать как напряженные. Весьма напряженные.

Прямо-таки драматические.

Артуру эти отношения стоили селезенки и выбитого плеча, Клементе – двух пальцев на левой руке и гордости. До сих пор Артур считал, что счет однозначно в его пользу.

– Вы заодно? – ненавидяще спросил он, не оборачиваясь к Имсу. – Какая прелесть.

– Да пошел ты! – возмутился Имс, – я твоих приятелей впервые вижу. И они мне уже не нравятся.

Карлос, недовольный недостатком внимания, подошел к Артуру и ткнул его стволом пистолета в грудь.

– На колени, Циммерман! – рявкнул он. – Твой острый язык пригодится тебе попозже.

– Я думал, твоя фамилия Бласберг, Арти, – встрял Имс.

– Заткнись, парень, или я пристрелю тебя на месте! – вышел из себя Карлос. – Хотя я и так тебя пристрелю.

Артур быстро опустился на колени, заводя руки за голову. Имс с легкой заминкой последовал его примеру.

– Оставь его в покое, – сказал Артур.

Карлос медленно перевел взгляд на него.

– Подумать только, – он покачал головой и обхватил Артура рукой за подбородок, заставляя задрать голову. – Наш бессердечный Циммерман побледнел. Это у нас кто? Очередная жертва твоего обаяния?

Артур сжал губы, не собираясь отвечать. Его мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то план, чтобы вытащить их с Имсом из этой ситуации без потерь и крови. Ну или хотя бы малой кровью. Если бы еще Имс не выступал…

– Кто это тут жертва? – тут же выступил Имс.

Артур не успел открыть рот, чтобы приказать ему заткнуться. Громыхнувший выстрел оглушил всех в комнате. Имс вскрикнул, когда пуля вонзилась в пол между его коленей – отлетевшая щепка оцарапала ему скулу.

– В следующий раз я не промахнусь, Циммерман, – пообещал Карлос, прижимая горячий ствол к губам Артура.

Интересно, как скоро приедет полиция, которую наверняка уже вызвала старая гадюка Сольего?

– Чего тебе надо? – выдавил Артур.

– Капельку твоего внимания, – Карлос расплылся в медленной, довольной улыбке – и внезапно с таким видом, будто в голову ему пришла блестящая идея, потянул молнию на своих брюках вниз.

– Ты серьезно? – не поверил Артур.

– Не изображай невинность, сучка, – губы Карлоса кривились в улыбке, но злобой в его голосе можно было поджаривать барбекю. Не то чтобы Артуру хотелось думать о барбекю сейчас – Клементе вполне способен был медленно поджарить самого _Артура_. – В прошлый раз мы остановились на том месте в сценарии, где я обещал выебать тебя чугунным ломом за то, что ты со мной сделал.

Артур сглотнул. «Сотрудничество» могло дать им жизненно необходимое время – чтобы что-то придумать, чтобы сообразить, как спастись… Он не собирался подыхать тут из-за гордости.

Имс за его спиной напрягся.

– Что, инвалиду никто добровольно не дает? – поинтересовался Артур.

Карлос отшатнулся.

– Ах ты, грязная еврейская шлюха!…

На балконе снова загрохотало.

И когда в разоренную спальню ввалилась очередная компания, Артур даже не нашел в себе силы удивиться. День его смерти обязательно должен был превратиться в фарс.

 

***

– О! Конрад Имс! Ты-то нам и нужен! – заорал один из вновь прибывших, тыча пальцем в огорошенного Имса.

– Ба, да это же Чарли Гордон! – Имс приветственно распахнул объятья. – Обнимемся, брат!

– Ты же Эдвард, – ехидно прошипел Артур, впрочем, без особого удивления.

– Это псевдоним! – громко пояснил Имс. – И вообще, у меня два имени, каким хочу, таким и пользуюсь!

– Заткнись! – снова заорал Чарли. – Ты убил моих людей!

Имс мгновенно перебрал в уме всех, кого он прикончил за последние полгода. Людей Гордона среди них определенно не было.

– Никого я не убивал, – сообщил он. – Я вообще законопослушен, как монашка.

– А кто устроил кровавую баню в своем ресторане? – поинтересовался Чарли.

Артур издал какой-то странный сдавленный звук, и Имс медленно повернулся к нему:

– Так это из-за тебя мне пришлось таскать коровьи туши?!

Гордон тоже посмотрел на Артура. Артур скромно потупился.

– Девушки, мы вам не мешаем? – вклинился в светскую беседу Клементе. – Кто бы вы там ни были, но этот еврей – мой! Он сорвал мне теракт.

– Ничего подобного! – возмутился Артур. – Я в отпуске!

– Ээээ… – сказал Имс.

Все посмотрели на него.

– А я как раз собирался в отпуск, – нашелся Имс.

– Отлично, – протянул Артур, – будет время починить мне проводку. Которую ты сжег. Интересно даже, что это такое ты паял…

– Поверь, ты не хочешь это знать. – Имс многозначительно поиграл бровями.

– Нет, хочу!

– Нет, не хочешь! – Имс тоже повысил голос.

– Нет уж, выкладывай. Жучки лепил? Или скрытые камеры? Скажи, я уже стал звездой экрана?

У Имса защемило в груди от несправедливости обвинения.

– Артур, ты совсем того? Кем ты меня считаешь?

– Шпионом, – честно ответил Артур.

– А ты не шпион? – с горечью спросил Имс. – Или тебя ко мне в ресторан занесло волею судеб? И скажу тебе, плоховато ты справлялся с ролью белого и пушистого, ни о чем не подозревающего простачка, который внезапно влюбился в такого расчудесного меня. Я нашел под кроватью патрон. Внимательнее надо быть.

Артур невольно смутился. Тут крыть было нечем.

– А еще ты зубную пасту не закручиваешь! – Имс обвиняюще ткнул в его сторону указательным пальцем. – И еще с шалавами всякими путаешься. Как там поживает тетя Сара?

– А ты носки везде разбрасываешь! – не остался в долгу Артур и рефлекторно пригнулся, когда над его головой просвистела пуля.

– Я? – Имс аж задохнулся. – Не придумывай! Я сразу отношу их в корзину для белья! – Он сдвинулся вбок, пропуская мимо летящее по воздуху тело.

Артур закатил глаза.

– Разумеется. Поэтому я каждую неделю выгребаю из-под кровати по шесть-семь штук. Скажешь, что они сами сбежали из корзины и по-партизански забрались в укромное место? Такие свободолюбивые носки?

– Ах ты!.. – взревел Имс, безвозвратно погружаясь в состояние разъяренной оскорбленной невинности. – Убью! – Он начал подползать ближе, чтобы схватить Артура за грудки, но тот явно ждал этого, потому что резво отшатнулся назад…

…И едва не завалился, наткнувшись на чью-то руку.

Оказалось, что, пока они выясняли отношения, те две банды, что пришли по их души, тоже… выясняли отношения. Точнее, кто из них кого заберет. Только выяснение было более результативным, и трупов в многострадальной спальне прибавилось.

Но ни Имса, ни Артура это уже не волновало.

– Что, правда глаза колет? – спросил Артур, восстановив равновесие. – Признайся хоть себе, что в быту ты полный… – он проглотил слово «распиздяй», – неряха.

– И это мне говорит человек, набивший холодильник моего ресторана трупами! – возопил Имс. – Да ты знаешь, в какую копеечку мне влетела их утилизация?! И это не считая убытков от испорченных туш! Я тебе счет выставлю.

Артур, судя по виду, был возмущен этим заявлением до глубины души. Особенно перспективой получить счет.

– Ну, судя по твоим рассказам, при таком подходе к ресторанному бизнесу можно было эти трупы вообще не трогать, – огрызнулся он. – А лучше пустить в дело – запасов мяса хватило бы на несколько лет.

Этого Имс уже не смог вынести. Он стерпел выпады в свой адрес, проглотил личные оскорбления, но «Летиция» была его любимым детищем…

Имс и сам не вполне понял, как это произошло: вот они ползают по полу и орут друг на друга – и вот уже Артур держатся за щеку, на которой расцветает красное пятно в виде отпечатка руки, а у него самого горит ладонь.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом в глазах Артура появилось виноватое выражение.

– Извини, – быстро проговорил он, – я не должен был…

– И ты извини, – хрипло отозвался Имс, – я не хотел тебя…

Их диалог прервал звук длинной автоматной очереди, за которым последовала глухая тишина, нарушаемая лишь далеким завыванием полицейской сирены.

Имс скосил глаза за спину Артура.

В спальне, кроме них, никто не подавал признаков жизни. Силы двух банд оказались равны.

– Ну это надо же. Кому рассказать – не поверят.

Артур тоже осмотрелся.

– Хорошо, что они не знали про тротил в полу.

– Тротил?! Ты хочешь сказать, что я трахал тебя практически на тротиле?! – опешил Имс.

– Это придавало остроты нашим отношениям, – Артур пожал плечами.

Имс закатил глаза.

– КГБ? – спросил он.

– Моссад, – усмехнулся Артур. – ЦРУ? – спросил он в свою очередь.

Имс приосанился:

– МИ-5.

– Аллах акбар, – донеслось откуда-то со стороны.

Они оглянулись на голос и увидели гранату в руке привалившегося спиной к стене террориста.

А чека была в другой руке.

– Бежим! – заорал Имс и дернул опешившего Артура за собой.

Раздался взрыв.

Дом содрогнулся.

Двое мужчин ошалело сидели в садике под балконом, с которого летели горящие обрывки.

Имс достал из кармана чудом не раздавленную при падении пачку сигарет, с удовольствием закурил.

– Боже, как я люблю свою работу!


	7. Эпилог

**Эпилог номер один**

Имс передал Артуру коктейль и уселся прямо на мягкий белый песочек, помешивая зеленоватую жидкость трубочкой с пестрым зонтиком на верхушке.

Телефон Артура зазвонил. Тот кинул один взгляд на экран и огорченно застонал.

– Чеееерт, только не это! Первый отпуск за шесть лет!

Он все же поднял трубку и принялся слушать, мрачнея с каждым мгновением все больше.

– Да, сэр, – наконец сказал он.

Бросив телефон, он прикрыл глаза ладонью.

– Работа? – спросил Имс.

– Машина будет через полчаса, – угрюмо отозвался Артур.

Имс нахмурился, потом широко улыбнулся и поставил бокал на песок.

– Что ж, мы можем провести эти полчаса весело!

 

 

**Эпилог номер два**

Имс достал фонарик и посветил им на план коммуникаций. Кажется, до нужного места осталось немного – двадцать ярдов по прямой, поворот, еще три ярда, снова поворот и пять футов. Да, с «немного» он, пожалуй, погорячился. Изгибаясь немыслимым образом и давая себе зарок не налегать на блинчики с клубникой, Имс с нежностью думал, что ни для кого другого он бы не пошел на такую идиотскую авантюру.

Все началось с того треклятого отпуска. Нет, сперва все шло прекрасно, и отпуск сам по себе был совсем не треклятый, а очень даже замечательный. И был бы еще замечательнее, если бы Артура не выдернули из него буквально силой. Ага, старая песня. «Вы нужны своей стране, мистер Циммерман», «Родина вас не забудет, мистер Циммерман»… Конечно, Артур не мог не уехать. И этот факт чрезвычайно расстроил Имса.

А Имс крайне не любил, когда его расстраивали.

Прикинув в уме все, что Арти с такой неохотой рассказывал о родном ведомстве, и сложив полученную информацию со всем, что он успел узнать о характере самого Арти, Имс спрогнозировал, что расстраиваться ему придется часто. Что Артур так и будет срываться по каждому чиху своего начальства.

Выход был. Но для этого следовало кое-что предпринять.

Именно поэтому Имс болтался сейчас в воздуховоде минус третьего этажа офиса Моссад, рискуя в любую минуту быть обнаруженным и ввязаться в очередной международный скандал. Но он считал, что дело того стоит.

Вот и точка икс.

Аккуратно сдвинув квадратик люка, Имс принялся медленно опускать вниз тончайшую леску с крохотным капканом на конце. Отличительной особенностью этого капкана была поистине мертвая хватка: закрепившись на чем-нибудь, он не отваливался, пока не нажмешь на специальную кнопку. А леска могла спокойно выдержать самого Имса.

Сосредоточенно высунув язык, Имс тщательно прицелился. Оп! – капкан сомкнул челюсти, о чем сигнализировал практически незаметный рывок лески. Имс сверил часы. По его расчетам, через двадцать секунд камеры, сканирующие пространство офиса, разойдутся таким образом, что в нужном месте на две с половиной секунды появится слепая зона. Имс про себя даже удивился такой небрежности со стороны коллег. Но ему их небрежность была только на руку.

Три… два… один!

Имс резко потянул леску вверх, напоминая подсекающего улов рыбака, и капкан взлетел к потолку, унося свою добычу.

Теперь следовало оставить обманку. Дождавшись следующей слепой зоны, Имс так же быстро опустил муляж.

Дело сделано.

Два дня спустя секретарь, зашедшая в кабинет Артура, чтобы полить Генри, огласила офис истошным визгом, когда налитая ею вода, вместо того чтобы впитаться, выплеснулась на стол. На уши подняли всю службу внутренней безопасности, но так и не смогли понять, каким образом живой суккулент превратился в пластиковый муляж. Камеры слежения ничего не показали, однако отдел экспертиз установил, что в синхронизации движения камер есть недочет, пропущенный на начальных этапах установки. Виновные были наказаны, дефект устранен. Дело закрыли.

А Артур стоял у окна и – против обыкновения – курил прямо на кухне, стряхивая пепел в круглую карманную пепельницу. Он смотрел то на синюю тропическую ночь за окном, то на маленького зеленого Генри и думал, что в спальне наверху спит самый потрясающий человек на свете.

 

 

**Эпилог номер три**

– Алло, – сказал Артур, и у Имса сразу испортилось настроение.

По жизни он был довольно позитивным человеком, но мистер Зееленфройнд был большим мастером портить настроение окружающим. Обычно он звонил Артуру не потому, что соскучился по его голосу. Нет, наверняка он звонил, чтобы заманить Артура в какое-то идиотское опасное для жизни предприятие, за которое никто другой не захотел или не решился браться.

– Я в Токио, – сказал Артур.

Имс задрал брови, кивая на панораму вечернего Нью-Йорка, раскинувшуюся перед окнами их люкса. Артур махнул рукой и отвернулся.

– Передавай привет мистеру Зееленфройнду, – мстительно проворковал Имс своим самым сексуальным голосом и заслужил убийственный взгляд.

– Это мистер Имс передает вам привет, – пробормотал Артур, проводя ладонью по повешенному на спинку стула пиджаку.

Верный признак волнения. Имс снова вопросительно задрал брови, и Артур помотал головой.

Имс вздохнул. Артур уволился почти год назад, но это никак не сказалось на его рабочем графике. Обычно после звонков Зееленфройнда он срывался и готов был бежать на противоположный конец света. Имс, ей-богу, не понимал его лояльности. Сам он после увольнения старался держаться подальше от бывших коллег, чтобы не вводить их в искушение. Не то чтобы Имс наивно верил, что его совсем навсегда оставили в покое и убрали с радаров… Но Артур как и не увольнялся совсем. Имса его преданность бывшей работе изрядно раздражала.

Артур, тем временем, обменивался с собеседником короткими, непонятными фразами. Имс уныло вздохнул, с тоской оглядывая номер, собранные чемоданы, чудесный вид из окна. Это была отличная неделя, и на заработанные деньги их ждало две не менее (более, гораздо более) замечательных недели с теплым песочком, пальмами и мохито…

Если бы не Зееленфройнд. Ну, конечно.

Артур с раздраженным хмыканьем засунул мобильник в карман брюк, снял свой пиджак со спинки стула и посмотрел на Имса.

– Ну и куда теперь мы едем? – обреченно спросил тот.

Артур улыбнулся.

– На Фиджи, Имс, на Фиджи. Или ты забыл? У нас отпуск.

– Но Зееленфройнд…

– С чего ты взял, – весело спросил Артур, застегивая пиджак, – с чего ты взял, что я согласился?

С этими словами Артур подхватил серебристый чемодан и распахнул дверь номера.

– Пошевеливайся, Имс, – позвал он. – Я не хочу опоздать на самолет.


End file.
